Thérapie de couple
by Missy Tagada
Summary: UA. Quand Harry Potter frappe le patron de sa femme, Hermione n'a plus qu'une idée. Divorcer. Seulement un événement la fait douter et lorsqu'Harry lui propose de faire une thérapie de couple, elle décide de lui laisser sa chance. C'est son premier amour et elle refuse de croire qu'elle a put commettre une erreur en se mettant avec lui. HHR - Défi -


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut ça va depuis le temps ? Ouais ça fait un bail que je n'étais pas venue poster sur cet univers. Certains m'ont connu sous **Lana** 51, d'autre sous **Time Tell** **Will**, mais voilà mon nouveau pseudo donc… Alors cet OS (très long au passage) est un défi lancé par une amie sur nos pages facebook (pour trouver la mienne allez dans ma bio c'est le lien) J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à la génialissime J. . Not me. Les mots de la langue française n'appartiennent à personne (même si ceux qui font des fautes devraient payer un impôt), le Café de Provence est un café que l'on trouve à Londres. Et pour le reste, cet OS est un défi donc je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de liberté pour l'écrire (**Jeni Kat** va me tuer quand elle va lire ça ahah) Et navrée pour les fautes que vous allez croiser au fil de votre lecture, je n'ai pas eu le temps de travailler ce défi (question de timing)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Thérapie de couple**

_Flash-back POV Hermione_

_« - T'es vraiment crétin Potter, m'énervais-je du haut de mes treize ans en me tenant le front._

_« - Et toi une pauvre _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_ Granger !_

_Je le fusillais du regard et observais le ballon qui venait de me frapper au visage. Des garçons me faisaient signe de leur renvoyer et je fixais celui qui avait shooté dedans. Comme il s'approchait, je le laissais venir et, au dernier moment, donnais un violent coup de pied pour envoyer le jouet à l'autre bout de la cour. Il me fixa méchamment et s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir me parler à l'oreille._

_« - Ça Granger, tu vas me le payer !_

_« - Bah vas-y, je suis prête, dis-je en serrant mes poings prête à me défendre. T'attends quoi ?_

_Il me fixa dangereusement et me promit de se venger à la fin de la journée avant de repartir dans l'autre sens me faisant sourciller. La seconde suivante, mon amie de toujours, s'approcha de moi choquée._

_« - T'as vraiment mis Potter au défi de se venger ?_

_« - Il ne me fait pas peur Luna. C'est qu'un pauvre type sans cervelle… Non mais regarde-le : l'animal en train de courir derrière un ballon comme un chien dans un parc… Je me demande si lui aussi va remuer la queue quand il l'aura attrapé !_

_« - … T'es grave Mione, pouffa mon amie._

_Fin du flash-back en POV Hermione_

Hermione soupira pour la septième fois et observa les portraits dans la salle d'attente. Une vague réplique d'un tableau de Monet représentant un champ de fleurs sur le mur en face d'elle et sur l'autre, un couple marchant main dans la main. A sa gauche, une grande fenêtre et derrière elle une porte qui donnait sur un bureau qu'elle détestait déjà sans même y avoir mis les pieds. Pourtant elle était obligée de venir. Pour ne pas perdre sept années de sa vie. Une main se posa sur les siennes sagement jointes sur ses genoux et elle tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder son mari en coin. Dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient, sept qu'ils sortaient ensemble et trois qu'ils étaient mariés. Il n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlé pour la première fois, à l'âge de quatorze ans. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours indomptables, son regard émeraude chaleureux, sa peau délicieusement bronzée et son léger sourire en coin… Oui son mari était toujours beau.

« - Merci d'accepter de faire cette démarche avec moi Mione, ça compte énormément.

« - Ouais enfin on verra si ça aide… Bon elle fait quoi ? Elle a déjà dix minutes de retard !

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit et une femme entre deux âges en sortit. Ses cheveux châtain étaient attachés en chignon, le regard noisette et un léger grain de beauté sur la joue. Habillée d'une jupe crayon noir et d'un chemisier blanc à fanfreluche, elle se tourna vers eux en souriant.

« - Bonjour, vous êtes mon nouveau rendez-vous je présume ? Les Potter ?

« - Oui, c'est nous, dit l'homme en se levant. Harry et ma femme Hermione.

« - Bonjour, je suis le docteur Valérie Fieldings. Entrez et asseyez-vous. Je suis à vous tout de suite, dit-elle en écrivant quelques mots sur un bloc-notes… Alors pour quelle raison êtes-vous ici ?

« - Eh bien, nous avons quelques problèmes de couples, expliqua Harry.

« - C'est la raison de votre présence dans mon cabinet, sourit la thérapeute. Je suis spécialiste dans les thérapies de couples.

« - Oh euh désolé, c'est la première fois que je consulte un thérapeute, s'excusa-t-il.

« - Aucun problème. Madame Potter, vous avez quelque chose à dire ? Je vous trouve bien silencieuse.

« - Je n'ai, pour le moment, rien à dire.

« - Pas même sur la raison de votre présence ici ?

« - Je laisse monsieur Potter vous expliquer la raison de notre présence dans votre bureau, dit-elle avec un sarcasme non feint.

« - Mione je t'en prie, tu m'as promis d'essayer.

« - Je sais, soupira-t-elle… Très bien alors **le problème Docteur, c'est que j'ai épousé un crétin !** Je suis ici pour tenter de sauver un mariage en lequel je ne crois plus, résuma-t-elle alors que son mari baissait les yeux de culpabilité.

« - Vous n'avez plus foi en votre mariage ?

« - Non. J'ai demandé le divorce mais Harry pense qu'on peut résoudre nos problèmes et m'a demandé de tenter la thérapie de couple. Si ça ne fonctionne pas alors on divorcera.

« - Vous pensez que vous pouvez arriver à retrouver une vie de couple sereine en venant ici ?

« - Il faut essayer. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune confiance dans la psychologie mais si ça peut nous éviter de divorcer, il faut tenter.

« - Bien, alors qu'elle est la raison de votre présence ?

« - C'est de ma faute, avoua-t-il. Je suis jaloux.

« - C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? Parce que votre mari est jaloux ?

« - Non, si nous sommes là c'est parce que sa jalousie va nous coûté une fortune.

« - Tu exagères Hermione !

« - Tu as frappé mon patron en plein visage parce qu'il m'a fait un compliment lors de la soirée du nouvel an ! Tu lui as brisé le nez et fendu l'arcade, l'accusa-t-elle.

« - Il te draguait !

« - Il m'a simplement dit que j'étais superbe dans ma robe. Et Jack est homo !

A ces mots, Harry se racla la gorge gêné alors que Valérie le fixait attendant simplement sa version des faits.

« - Écoutez, je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger. Vous avez le droit de dire tout ce que vous jugez utile et important.

« - Euh ok bon… Euh comment on fait exactement ?

« - Eh bien, commençons par le début. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

« - Au lycée, répondit Hermione. Enfin on a toujours fréquenté les mêmes écoles mais on a commencé à se parler que vers nos quatorze ans… Si on peut appeler ça se parler étant donné qu'on se détestait et qu'on s'est même battu !

« - Racontez-moi ça.

Harry soupira et échangea un regard avec sa femme avant de décider de prendre la parole. Puisqu'ils étaient là sur son initiative, alors il serait le premier à raconter leur histoire.

_Flash-back POV Harry_

_Quand la sonnerie retentit, je quittais ma place plutôt satisfait de ma journée. J'avais assuré aux deux devoirs qu'on avait eus, mon cours de soccer m'était parfaitement déroulé et j'avais prévu de retrouver mes amis dans le parc près du lycée pour décompresser. Seule ombre au tableau… Hermione Granger. Depuis toujours elle était meilleure que moi en cours et habituellement je m'en moquais mais aujourd'hui elle m'avait tenue tête. Elle m'avait défié et j'avais horreur de ça. Un garçon ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, j'aurais sorti mes poings et on aurait réglé ça rapidement mais Hermione était une fille et mes parents m'avaient appris dès mon plus jeune âge que je ne devais jamais lever la main sur une fille. Qu'elle soit plus ou moins âgée que moi. Seulement mon ego me disait qu'il fallait que jel lui rappelle que j'étais plus fort qu'elle. Que j'étais un homme et elle une femme plus faible. Elle passa devant moi bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec son amie bizarre et je m'approchais pour les écouter. Toutes les deux avaient prévu de passer par le parc pour rejoindre la petite librairie où elles comptaient acheter leur magazines et le nouveau roman de leur auteur préféré. « Parfait, songeais-je. Comme ça je pourrais la provoquer devant mes amis. Elle n'osera pas me répondre. Pas à deux contre sept ! » Certain de réussir à la faire taire, je retrouvais mes amis et ensemble on rejoignit le banc où on s'installa chaque jour. Assis entre Ronald Weasley et Drago Malefoy, avec Ginny au sol à mes pieds, on discuta quand soudain je me mis à sourire. Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood venaient d'entrer dans mon champ de vision. Elles discutaient avec animation et je me fixais avant d'interpeller la jeune fille quand elles furent assez proches._

_« - Alors Granger, tu sors sans tes parents ? Tu n'as pas peur que je me venge de ce matin ?_

_« - Et de quoi j'aurais peur Potter ? De toi ? Ah ah laisse-moi rire, tu ne fais peur à personne ici… Sauf peut-être à tes amis quand ils voient ta tête au réveil mais sinon…_

_Elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens et reprit sa conversation avec son amie bizarre selon moi, sans plus de cérémonie._

_« - Ben alors si tu n'as pas peur on peut peut-être terminer notre conversation de ce matin ? Toi en train de serrer tes petits poings riquiqui et moi te montrant comment on se bat ! Sauf si bien sûr, tu as peur…_

_« - Je n'ai peur de rien encore moins de toi Potter, dit-elle en crachant presque mon nom de famille. On termine cette conversation quand tu veux, précisa-t-elle en relevant le menton._

_Amusé, je quittais le banc et m'approchais d'elle pour lui faire face. Je souris en la voyant serrer les poings et se mettre en position pour se battre et j'imitais sa posture. Campé sur mes jambes en appui, le regard franc et les poings serrés prêt à parer un coup ou à le donner._

_« - Je vais être sympa et je vais te laisser frapper la première si tu l'oses bien sûr !_

_Elle me fixa en me fusillant des yeux alors que mes amis se moquaient d'elle assurant que je n'aurais pas mal puisqu'elle frappait comme une fille. Énervée d'entendre leurs remarques mesquines, du moins je le supposais, elle finit par en avoir marre et sans prévenir, me mis un coup de poing qui me fit vaciller sur mes jambes avant de replacer mes lunettes. Je la fixais choqué alors que plus personne ne riaient autour de nous._

_« - Tu… Tu m'as frappé, demandais-je surpris en me tenant le nez._

_« - Et je peux recommencer si jamais tu n'as pas encore compris que tu ne me fais pas peur !_

_« - Tu vas oser ? Cette fois-ci, je te préviens je ne me laisserais pas faire !_

_« - Ben vas-y cogne alors !_

_Je la fusillais du regard et oubliais ce que m'avaient enseigné mes parents. Tant pis si c'était une fille, j'allais me défendre. Aussi quand elle amorça un geste pour me frapper j'évitais le coup avant de la frapper à son tour. Je touchais sa bouche et souris en voyant sa lèvre saigner._

_« - Ça tu vas le payer Potter ! Maintenant c'est la guerre !_

_Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elle fonça sur moi et me frappa assez fort pour que mon nez saigne. Bien décidé à ne plus me laisser faire, je ripostais et quelques minutes plus tard, on se battait encouragés par notre camarades de classe._

_Fin du flash-back en POV Harry_

« - Comment s'est terminée cette bagarre ?

« - Un des professeurs passaient par le parc pour rentrer chez lui. Il a vu l'attroupement et nous a séparés, expliqua sommairement Hermione. On a été collé pendant une semaine mais mes parents m'ont félicité pour ne pas m'être laissée faire.

« - Et je suis tombé sous son charme. Elle a fait preuve d'un tel courage ce jour-là. Me répondre et me frapper sans avoir peur que je la frappe à mon tour. Ça m'a impressionné et j'ai continué à la chercher chaque jour pour qu'elle me réponde. Ça m'amusait de la voir me défier du regard, serrer les poings pour me frapper,…

« - Ça a duré combien de temps avant que vous ne réalisiez que vous vous plaisiez ? Parce que je suppose qu'en tant qu'adolescent, dit-elle en fixant Harry, vous refusiez l'idée d'aimer Hermione.

« - Absolument, reconnut-il… J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter malgré ce que me disait mon père, mon parrain et même Drago. Un de mes meilleurs amis, précisa-t-il. Je les traitais de fous, sourit-il, jusqu'au bal de nos dix-sept ans. Notre lycée en avait organisé un pour remercier les élèves des diverses actions qu'on avait mené pour aider notre prochain, expliqua-t-il. Avec Dray et Ron, un autre ami, on avait décidé d'y aller entre mecs pour faire acte de présence et surtout regarder les filles mais… Hermione est arrivé au bras de Cédric Diggory, un dernier année qui avait tout du mari idéal. Gentil, attentionné, premier de la classe, membre du club de pureté… Bref l'homme idéal, soupira-t-il. Ça m'a mis en rogne. Elle était… Tu étais si belle Hermione ce soir-là, souffla-t-il en la fixant. Ta robe bordeaux qui découvrait tes épaules, la fine ceinture qui soulignait ta taille fine, la coupe plus courte devant qui dévoilaient tes jambes… Je me rappelle encore le frisson que j'ai ressenti en te voyant entrer au bras de Diggory. Tu m'as mis à genoux dès que tu es entrée dans la salle et en même temps j'étais tellement en colère que tu sois à son bras et pas au mien. C'est à ce moment-là, reprit-il en fixant leur thérapeute, que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle me plaisait.

« - C'est même ce soir-là que tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois… Après m'avoir insultée !

« - Pourquoi donc, demanda la thérapeute surprise.

« - C'est… Compliqué, soupira-t-il en se souvenant de ce moment particulier.

Il resta muet quelques secondes avant de noter l'air interrogateur de la thérapeute et soupira avant de se décider à lui raconter ce moment qui, selon lui avait bouleversé sa vie.

_Flash-back POV Harry_

_J'écoutais Drago commenter la robe étrange que Luna Lovegood portait d'une oreille. Bon ok j'avoue il a raison, sa robe est étrange mais jolie. Rose pâle, un bustier en forme de cœur, une jupe courte… Avec un grand voile qui tombait sur le côté droit jusqu'à sa cheville. Original j'avoue mais nettement moins belle que la robe d'Hermione qui… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout _encore_ dans les bras de l'autre bellâtre ? Je grimaçais et me levais pour rejoindre le coin danse quand une main d'une pâleur presque étrange, m'arrêta. Je tournais la tête et croisais le regard bleu glacé d'un de mes meilleurs amis._

_« - N'y va pas Harry !_

_« - Où, demandais-je en sachant qu'il savait exactement où j'allais._

_« - Voir Granger ! Laisse-là profiter de la soirée, tu lui diras que tu l'aimes demain !_

_« - Je n'aime pas cette_ miss-je-sais-tout_ Dray et tu le sais autant que moi !_

_« - Ouais… C'est pour ça que tu la fixes depuis le début de la soirée ? Que tu grognes dès que Diggory pose la main sur elle ? Que tu as envoyé chier Ginny qui est_ _amoureuse de toi ?_

_« - Je sais que t'aime bien Granger mais rends-moi service, arrête de vouloir me caser avec ce dictionnaire sur patte !_

_« - Si tu ne l'aimes pas, je peux tenter ma chance alors, me demanda Drago._

_« - Tu ne la touche pas !_

_Il sourit amusé et je grognais en comprenant que je venais de lui avouer ce que je refusais de croire. Papa et Sirius ne cessaient de me le rabâcher pourtant mais c'était impossible, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle ! Énervé, je fis demi-tour et quittais la salle pour aller marcher dehors avant de grogner en voyant qu'elle avait eu la même idée que moi. Sauf qu'elle était au bras de ce Diggory de malheur !_

_« - Tu as froid Hermione ?_

_« - Oui un peu._

_« - Veux-tu rentrer ?_

_« - Non la nuit est si belle, sourit-elle en marchant tranquillement… Cela dit j'ai soif donc finalement, je veux bien rentrer._

_« - Reste ici, sourit-il, je vais te chercher un verre de soda._

_Je l'écoutais le remercier de sa voix douce comme du miel et il s'éloigna me faisant sourire. J'étais seul. Pas de Drago pour me retenir, j'allais pouvoir la provoquer une nouvelle fois. Je ne résistais pas longtemps et m'approchais, les mains dans les poches, l'air de rien._

_« - Tiens mon petit dico sur patte ! Ton chevalier servant t'a déjà abandonné ? C'est la fin du rêve Cendrillon. Adieu la jolie robe et la belle voiture ! Tu vas rentrer chez toi avec ta robe déchirée, une citrouille dans les bras et des rêves brisés plein la tête !_

_« - __**Balivernes**__ !_

_« - Balivernes ? Sérieusement Hermione, tu viens de me dire « Balivernes », demandais-je incrédule. Te prendrais-tu réellement pour cette odieuse princesse qui fait la vaisselle ?_

_« - Si on transpose notre monde dans celui des princesses alors j'en suis une, pas forcément celle qui fait la vaisselle mais j'en suis une, Cédric est le prince charmant et tu es… Le dragon à terrasser ? Le personnage comique ? L'abruti du bras droit qu'on ne voit que rarement ? Je sais, me dit-elle en claquant des doigts, tu es l'animal de compagnie du méchant. Le corbeau de Maléfique, le perroquet de Jafar, une des murènes d'Ursula ou l'horrible cabot dans Pocahontas, lista-t-elle._

_« - Quel discours… __**Grandiloquent**__… Même si ça ne joue pas en ma faveur ! J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas Granger, je me trompe ?_

_« - Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aimerais au juste ? Parce que tu me cherches des poux chaque jour depuis que je t'ai frappé ? Parce que tu me donnes tous ces horribles surnoms ? Je te déteste Potter ! Toi et tes descendants ! Tu devrais retourner voir ta rouquine qui ne rêve que d'une chose c'est que tu te glisses entre ses cuisses, au lieu de venir me gâcher la soirée !_

_« - Parce que tu penses réellement que_ Sir Cédric Diggory _n'a pas envie de t'allonger dans son lit ? Tu te trompes Granger ! Tous les mecs dans la salle ont eu envie de t'allonger dès que tu es entrée ! Diggory ne fait pas exception. Je suis même certain qu'il va glisser quelque chose dans ton verre pour que tu ne puisses pas lui dire non quand il te proposera de dormir avec lui !_

_« - Toi aussi, me demanda-t-en fronçant les sourcils._

_« - Quoi moi ?_

_« - Toi aussi tu as eu envie de m'allonger ? Quand je suis entrée dans la salle ? C'est bien ce que tu as dis, non ? Que tous les mecs dans la salle ont eu envie de m'allonger ?_

_« - Pourquoi ? Tu compter louer une caravane ?_

_Ce n'était pas ma répartie la plus brillante mais elle venait de me surprendre en posant cette question. Je suis un mec ! Naturellement que j'ai eu envie de l'allonger dès qu'elle est entrée mais je préférais avaler de l'acide plutôt que de lui avouer. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge et je dus me retenir de sourire. Elle était sur le point d'exploser et j'avais hâte de la voir me hurler dessus ou me menacer avec ses poings minuscules ! J'étais prêt ! Non pas à la frapper, maman me l'avait interdit. En revanche, elle ne m'avait pas interdit d'arrêter ses coups et j'étais prêt à parer. Je fixais mon ennemie, même si elle était très belle ce soir, et tentais d'analyser sa réaction prochaine. Elle se rapprocha de moi, ses petits yeux plissés, je serais sans doute mort s'ils étaient armés, et leva son bras pour me gifler. J'attrapais sa main au dernier moment et la bloquais dans son dos la collant à moi par la même occasion. J'étais plus grand qu'elle et je souris en voyant, l'espace d'une seconde, la peur envahir son regard. Elle se reprit rapidement et je me penchais pour chuchoter à son oreille._

_« - Et maintenant Granger que comptes-tu faire ?_

_« - J'ai toujours mon autre main et…_

_Je l'interrompis en attrapant son poignet que je bloquais dans son dos. Elle était à ma merci et je priais Dieu qu'on ne soit pas interrompu… Ou peut-être que si. Sentir son corps contre moi m'excitait et j'espérais qu'elle était trop en colère pour s'en apercevoir. J'aurais l'air malin sinon ! Je secouais mentalement la tête et plongeais mon regard vert dans un chocolat brûlant de rage ou de désir._

_« - Et maintenant Hermione, soufflais-je à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Que vas-tu essayer de faire ?_

_Elle leva sa jambe et cala son genou entre mes jambes. Si elle frappait j'étais cuit, je devais trouver une autre façon… Je perdis le fil en croisant son regard brillant et sans réfléchir, j'attrapais ses poignets d'une seule main et glissais l'autre dans sa nuque découverte grâce à son chignon. La seconde suivante, je l'embrassais. Je me moquais qu'elle me repousse ou qu'elle ne me réponde pas, mais j'avais envie de l'embrasser et l'occasion était trop belle. J'allais m'éloigner d'elle, je gagnais la manche ce soir après tout, quand elle répondit à mon baiser. J'en fus si surpris que je ne réagis pas durant une seconde avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. L'un de nous gémit contre la bouche de l'autre et je lâchais ses poignets pour glisser mes mains dans son dos. Les siennes se rejoignirent dans ma nuque alors qu'elle se collait totalement à moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je lui plaisais… Au moins un peu disons ! Assez pour qu'elle réponde à mon baiser. Le besoin d'air nous sépara et je la fixais inquiet de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle me rendit mon regard qui écarquilla les yeux avant de s'enfuir en courant me laissant seul dehors._

_Fin du flash-back en POV Harry_

« - Pourquoi être partie Hermione ?

« - J'ai été surprise… Je pensais qu'Harry me détestait et je venais de découvrir qu'il partageait mes sentiments, ça m'a perturbé.

« - Très bien… On va s'arrêter-là pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle en se tournant vers son ordinateur. Je peux vous proposer qu'on se revoit la semaine prochaine en séance de couple et j'aimerais vous revoir en séance individuelles entre temps.

« - Pourquoi, demanda la jeune femme.

« - Eh bien, pour parler de cette séance et aussi être l'un et l'autre plus libre de parler de votre ressenti sur certains points. Quand êtes-vous libre Hermione ?

« - Je finis à dix-sept heures chaque jour.

« - J'ai un créneau vendredi à dix-huit heures trente ? Parfait, le rendez-vous est pris, dit-elle quand sa patiente hocha la tête. Monsieur Potter à nous deux… Est-ce que lundi dix heures vous conviendrait ?

« - Oui parfaitement.

« - C'est parfait. Donc Hermione je vous revois vendredi à dix-huit heures trente, Harry c'est lundi à dix heures et on se reverra tous les trois mercredi à dix-huit heures. Si entre temps, il faut décaler le rendez-vous appelez le cabinet, on vous en donnera un autre, précisa-t-elle avant de se lever.

Comprenant que la séance était terminée, ils l'imitèrent et sortirent du bureau en lui serrant la main. Sans un mot, ils rejoignirent leur véhicule et Harry prit le volant pour les ramener chez eux tout en pensant à la séance qu'ils venaient de faire. Hermione voulait divorcer. Elle le lui avait annoncé une semaine plus tôt. Seulement il s'y refusait. Non pas parce qu'il refusait d'échouer mais simplement parce qu'elle était presque la seule famille qu'il lui restait depuis la mort brutale de ses parents deux ans plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il coupa le moteur et observa sa femme se détacher. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux châtain étaient attachés en un chignon rapide qui dégageait sa nuque délicate, ses yeux en amande étaient d'un chocolat très doux et sa peau claire contrastait avec sa chevelure. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un jeans à la mode et un pull sans manche, le temps étant plutôt clément même si elle avait une paire de boots aux pieds.

« - Alors dit-il pour engager la conversation, comment trouves-tu madame Fieldings ?

« - Elle est à l'image des psy tels que je les imagines. A l'écoute, calme avec un discours **pondérateur** voir presque moralisateur. Et toi ?

« - Je l'ai trouvé bien… Hermione, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle allait quitter le garage.

« - Oui ?

« - Tu… Tu veux bien me promettre de faire cette démarche avec sérieux ?

« - Tu m'as demandé d'essayer de résoudre nos problèmes en allant voir un conseiller conjugal alors je ferais mon possible, même si j'aurais préféré qu'on aille voir quelqu'un qui n'est pas conseillé par ta sœur, soupira-t-elle en se déchaussant. Enfin si ça fonctionne…

Elle rejoignit la cuisine et commença à préparer le dîner tout en songeant au prochain rendez-vous. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller seulement une partie d'elle voulait sauver son couple. « Et si ça peut aider Harry à régler son souci de jalousie, songea-t-elle, ça nous sera bénéfique… Même s'il n'a plus le droit de venir me chercher au travail ! C'est la condition pour que Jack a imposer Il ne vient plus me chercher et mon boss ne porte pas plainte contre lui. » Secouant la tête, elle se concentra sur le dîner avant de sursauter quand deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Gentiment mais fermement, elle le repoussa avant de le regarder.

« - On a un accord Harry. Je veux bien repousser l'idée du divorce et même y renoncer si ça fonctionne mais en échange, tu t'occupes de régler le problème de ta jalousie et on fait chambre à part.

« - Je sais, soupira-t-il, je voulais simplement te prendre dans mes bras. Comme cette nuit-là après notre premier baiser. Quand j'ai réussi à te rattraper.

_Flash-back en POV Harry_

_Je me repris rapidement et courus pour rejoindre Hermione. En chemin, je croisais Diggory et je sus, à son regard blessé, qu'il nous avait nous embrasser. Tant mieux, comme ça, il cessera de poser ses mains sur elle. J'entrais dans la salle et la parcourus des yeux sans résultat… Le parking ! Je fis demi-tour et la retrouvais au milieu des voitures, cherchant fébrilement dans un sac et je m'approchais. Je la sentis sursauter dès que je posais mon bras sur elle puis elle se tourna avant d'inspirer longuement._

_« - Hermione, je… Je suis désolé, je crois. Enfin pas de t'avoir embrassé, j'ai adoré au contraire mais, les circonstances de ce premier baiser._

_« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé Potter ? Tu me détestes après tout !_

_« - Non, enfin pas vraiment, je… Tu me plais depuis pas mal de temps mais tu es tellement… Tellement sérieuse que j'aime bien te provoquer. Y a que dans ces moments-là que tu me regardes. Le reste du temps tu m'ignores et je n'aime pas ça !_

_« - Mais enfin…_

_J'arquais un sourcil attendant la suite de la phrase seulement elle finit par soupirer et je me retins de sourire. Je l'avais prise au dépourvu. C'était assez rare. J'entendis des pas et sans réfléchir, je pris le bras d'Hermione avec douceur et l'emmenais dans un coin tranquille. Cachés par des arbustes, on voyait encore le parking. Je me tournais vers elle soudainement timide et chuchotais :_

_« - Hermione, est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?_

_« - Est-ce que… Tu es en train de me demander la permission pour m'embrasser ?_

_« - Eh bien… Oui, marmonnais-je gêné._

_« - Alors que tu en t'es pas gêné dans les jardins ?_

_« - Oui. J'ai agi sans réfléchir ni m'assurer que tu étais d'accord alors que là je veux être certain que tu le veux aussi._

_Elle me fixa avec suspicion, je le voyais à ses yeux plissés et je refusais de flancher. La vérité était que papa avait raison, j'étais amoureux d'elle. J'avais envie de l'embrasser encore et encore. Et tant pis pour les remarques que j'allais entendre de partout. De mes parents, de mon parrain, de mes potes, c'est elle que je voulais. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis acquiesça. Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine et je souris doucement avant de me rapprocher d'elle pour poser timidement mes lèvres contre la siennes en fermant les yeux. Elle me répondit aussitôt et je l'enlaçais tendrement en savourant ce moment. Ses mains revinrent dans ma nuque et je soupirais contre sa bouche me retenant de la dévorer._

_Fin du flash-back en POV Harry_

Il revint à lui en entendant la sonnette et s'éloigna ratant ainsi le regard perturbé de son épouse qui reprit sa tâche en repensant à cette soirée. Ils l'avaient passé à s'embrasser loin du regard des autres puis il l'avait raccompagné chez elle avec galanterie. Elle lui avait demandé de garder cette soirée secrète et il l'avait accepté sans poser de question. Il ne lui en posait jamais sur les décisions qu'elle prenait. Comme s'il acceptait qu'elle ne soit pas de son avis sans chercher à savoir pourquoi. « Je devrais l'interroger sur un point, songea-t-elle avant de grimacer. » Nina venait d'entrer chez eux et elle soupira. Elle appréciait sa belle-sœur. Née trois ans après Harry, elle était son contraire. Toujours joyeuse, curieuse, extravertie, elle était cependant têtue et voulait sans cesse tout savoir sur tout le monde. Ce qu'Hermione détestait. Le jour où son frère l'avait demandé en mariage, elle l'avait appelé pour savoir tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant la soirée. Des tenues qu'ils portaient, aux mots qu'il avait employés, en passant par le menu du plat et le déroulement de la soirée. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde quand elle entendit les talons s'approcher d'elle et se composa un visage neutre au moment où elle entra.

« - Salut belle-sœur !

« Bonjour Nina. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Mon patron me casse les pieds parce qu'il veut absolument que j'arrive à l'heure tous les jours et que je cesse de prendre des pauses de vingt minutes mais il ne peut pas me virer parce que c'est grâce à moi que sa boutique fonctionne, se vanta-t-elle. Et toi ? Harry m'a dit que vous aviez eu votre première séance avec le docteur Fieldings. Elle est géniale, tu ne trouves pas ?

« - Oui comme un thérapeute, je suppose.

« - Comment t'as trouvé la séance ? Vous vous êtes dit quoi ? Tu as décidé de renoncer au divorce ?

« - Nina, c'est privé, ça ne te regarde pas !

« - Mais enfin c'est grâce à moi que vous allez la voir ! Vous me devez bien ça après tout, s'offusqua-t-elle au moment où son frère les rejoignait. Harry ? C'est vrai que vous n'allez rien me dire ? Alors que c'est grâce à moi si vous ne divorcez plus, précisa-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

« - On ne divorce plus, demanda-t-il à Hermione. J'ignorais que tu avais déjà pris cette décision.

« - Je le découvre en même temps que toi.

« - Mais si vous allez voir un thérapeute c'est que vous n'allez plus divorcer, c'est évident !

« - Non on a décidé d'aller voir un thérapeute pour voir si on pouvait résoudre nos problèmes, tempéra son frère. Mais il est possible qu'on ne le puisse pas et dans ce cas on divorcera.

« - Alors ça ne sert à rien d'aller voir un psy. Divorcez directement, déclara-t-elle.

« - Avec comme motif : Je n'en peux plus de sa fouineuse de sœur qui manipule son frère et mon mari pour savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans notre vie de couple ?

« - N'importe quoi !

« - Ah bon ? Et qui m'a appelé le lendemain de notre mariage pour me demander comment j'avais vécu ma première fois ? Qui est allez jusqu'à vouloir savoir quelle position on avait choisi et ce que je portais sous ma robe de mariée ?

« - Mione, s'il te plaît…

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle à son mari en le défiant du regard.

« - Ne lui parle pas comme ça, tu sais que depuis la mort de nos parents, on n'a plus personne. Moi je t'ai également mais Nina n'a que moi. C'est normal qu'elle s'intéresse à notre vie.

« - Ça oui, mais me questionner et me coincer dans la salle de bain pour avoir tous les détails de notre nuit de noces non ! Tout comme ce n'est pas normal qu'elle me mette la pression pour être tata !

« - C'est pas vrai !

« - Oh arrête de faire la gamine tu veux ! T'as vingt-et-un ans pas quatorze ! Tu es une emmerdeuse et une manipulatrice qui ne s'assume pas !

« - Hermione !

« - Et toi t'as intérêt à cesser de la défendre à tout bout de champ sinon effectivement notre thérapie de couple ne sert à rien ! Si elle tient vraiment à toi, elle fait de l'air et elle se trouve un mec au lieu de ma pourrir mes journées avec des messages toutes les trois minutes pour savoir tout de ma vie, de la nôtre… Oh et au passage, dit-elle avant de sortir de la cuisine, sache que ta sœur a été jusqu'à me demander si tu étais ou non bien pourvu côté sexe !

« - C'est pas vrai ! Et mon frère n'en a pas une minuscule, au passage !

« - Comment ça, demanda-t-il les joues rouges.

« - Quand elle m'a posé cette question j'ai dit que tu avais un tout petit pénis pour qu'elle me foute la paix. Mais à part ça, elle ne m'a jamais posé la question … Je sors, je reviendrais plus tard !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la cuisine et la maison peu après au volant de sa voiture. Refusant de savoir ce qu'il se passait chez elle, elle prit la direction de Camden, où vivait sa meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfant. Elle se gara devant la petite maison collée à sa voisine, si typique à Londres. Son téléphone sonna au même moment et elle regarda l'écran avant de raccrocher au nez de son mari. Elle sortit de sa voiture et alla frapper à la porte récemment peinte en rouge bordeaux. Elle s'ouvrit peu après et Hermione sourit en voyant l'accoutrement de Luna. Un jeans couvert de tâches de peintures, une chemise bien trop large ayant appartenue à un de ses ex petits amis et autant sinon plus bariolé de couleurs. Naturellement elle était pieds nus et avait attachés ses cheveux avec des pinceaux.

« - Salut Hermy, entre. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence chez moi ?

« - Nina, marmonna-t-elle en la suivant dans la cuisine. Elle s'est pointée chez nous pour savoir ce qu'on avait dit durant notre séance de thérapie et l'autre là, qui est d'accord pour tout lui déballer… C'était soit je débarquais chez toi, soit je frappais cette pimbêche jusqu'à en avoir mal aux ongles.

« - Ok je vois.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Luna Lovegood peintre qui se faisait de plus en plus connaître à Londres, rangea le thé et sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange.

« - On va se bourrer la gueule et vomir sur cette pimbêche de Nina. D'ailleurs à ce propos c'est grâce à elle que vous êtes ensemble ! Enfin selon elle.

« - Ah c'est donc elle la tique que j'ai chopé cette soirée là.

« - Probablement, dit-elle en versant deux verres. Tiens ! Maintenant raconte-moi tout !

Elle rit mais rejoignit le salon où elle s'affala sur la causeuse lors que sa meilleure amie sortait des amuse-bouches qu'elle mit au four avant de la rejoindre. S'installant, avec guère plus de grâce, sur l'autre canapé, elle écouta sa meilleure amie lui raconter qu'elle avait annoncé à Harry qu'elle souhaitait divorcer, le sentiment d'échec qu'elle en avait ressenti, l'idée d'aller voir un conseiller conjugal qui leur avait été **conseillé par Nina**, la première séance et ses impressions dessus. Durant tout son récit, Luna ne l'avait interrompu que pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter. Elle l'avait écouté se plaindre laissant tranquillement sa meilleure amie vider son sac en enviant cette partie de sa vie. Elle n'était peut-être plus heureuse en couple, même si la jeune peintre en doutait, pourtant elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Autre que ses parents et son grand-frère. Même s'il n'était pas souvent là depuis qu'il s'était engagé dans la Royal Navie.

« - Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

« - Hormis de bourrer la gueule, demanda-t-elle amusée avant de soupirer, je ne sais pas Luna. Si je divorce, mon mariage sera un échec. Ma première histoire d'amour aura été un fiasco mais je ne peux pas rester marier à Harry simplement pour cette raison ? C'est comme faire un enfant pour réparer un couple. C'est stupide !

« - C'est vrai… Tu l'aimes encore ?

« - Oui, répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Il me rend heureuse Luna mais sa jalousie m'étouffe. Je n'en peux plus de devoir justifier les regards ou les compliments de Jack. De ne pas pouvoir sortir sans devoir lui faire un rapport à chaque fois… Il a été jusqu'à frapper Jack parce qu'il pensait qu'il me draguait !

« - Mais il est homo, pouffa son amie.

« - Ouais je sais, il ne s'en cache même pas. L'autre jour, il a carrément invité son mec au boulot et lui a proposé d'emménager avec lui. Comme ça, dans la salle des profs. C'était magique et tellement magnifique. Les mots qu'il a dit. Le genou à terre et tout comme pour lui demander de l'épouser… Oui Jack n'est pas prêt à se faire passer la corde au cou, expliqua-t-elle. Enfin bref, j'aime Harry, j'adore être avec lui, il me rend heureuse mais ses crises de jalousies… Je n'en peux plus, dit-elle en terminant son verre.

« - Je comprends mais tu sais, ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu arrangeras les choses.

« - Je sais, je sais mais Nina est à la maison donc moi je me carapate !

« - Et après ? Tu vas rentrer chez toi, dormir, nanana et ensuite ? Tu continues votre thérapie ?

« - J'ai rendez-vous vendredi après midi pour parler avec la thérapeute entre filles, soupira-t-elle… Luna, j'ai envie que ça fonctionne, tu sais ? Je veux que cette thérapie nous permette de nous retrouver, rassurer Harry sur mon amour pour lui et tout mais j'ai peur que ça ne fonctionne pas. Qu'il me convainc de renoncer au divorce mais qu'ensuite on retrouve nos vieux démons.

Luna sourit compréhensive et lui proposa de cesser d'y penser pour ce soir. Elles allaient passer la soirée ici à discuter entre filles, puis elle rentrerait chez elle et cesserait de réfléchir à ses peurs jusqu'à vendredi dans le bureau de leur thérapeute. Hermione sourit amusée et hocha la tête. Elle mangea un petit four et but une nouvelle gorgée de jus d'orange en interrogeant son amie sur ses amours. Depuis toujours elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, le meilleur ami d'Harry et leur témoin de mariage mais il ne l'avait vu autrement que comme la copine étrange au début et à présent comme une amie de rigolade durant leurs soirées. Alors elle papillonnait d'un homme à un autre tout comme il le faisait avec les filles.

…

A Soho, Harry mettait enfin sa sœur dehors en la suppliant de laisser Hermione tranquille. Ils avaient longuement discutés et Nina avait fini par avouer qu'elle interrogeait beaucoup Hermione. Elle avait justifié ses questions sur sa peur de l'avenir mais il savait que sa sœur était terriblement curieuse. Il se promit donc d'en parler avec Hermione lors de leur prochaine séance de thérapie et en attendant, il mangea seul puisque sa femme avait refusé tous ses appels. Il l'attendit jusqu'à vingt-deux heures puis commença à tourner dans la maison inquiète qu'elle ait un amant. Il chercha à imaginer qui s'était puis se rappela qu'elle avait un agenda sur son ordinateur. Synchronisé avec son téléphone portable qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Il alluma donc la machine et dès qu'il le put fouilla l'agenda, remontant sur trois ans sans rien trouver de suspect. Des rendez-vous dentaires, avec une fille de dentiste ce n'était pas surprenant, des rendez-vous avec des parents, elle était professeur de physique après tout, des rendez-vous avec Luna, Maria, Joyce, Kate ou encore Padma une collègue. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle avait un autre homme dans sa vie et il chercha à se rassurer avec les preuves qu'il avait sous les yeux. Seulement sa conscience lui rappela qu'elle lui avait imposé de faire chambre à part dès qu'ils avaient pris rendez-vous avec leur thérapeute. Eteignant l'ordinateur, il rejoignit la chambre qu'elle occupait et fouilla les tiroirs sans rien trouver. Pas même un nouveau parfum ou un numéro gribouillé sur un vieux papier. Tout semblait lui indiquer qu'elle était fidèle. Il regarda l'heure et soupira. Vingt-trois heures trente allaient sonner. Il rangea tout pour qu'elle ne découvre jamais qu'il avait mis le nez dans ses affaires et rejoignit leur chambre qu'il occupait seul. Allongé sous les draps, il ferma les yeux pour dormir seulement dix minutes plus tard, il entendit son téléphone sonner et répondit sans même regarder l'écran.

« - Allo, grogna-t-il. _Euh salut c'est Luna, je te réveille ?_ Oh salut Luna, ouais non pas vraiment. Que se passe-t-il ? _Il faudrait que tu te rhabilles pour venir chercher ta femme. On s'est fait une soirée dvd, mentit-elle, mais là elle s'est endormie._ Ah ! Elle a passé la soirée avec toi ? _Écoute Potter, je vais te le dire à sa place mais franchement ta jalousie a deux balles, tu la revends et tu t'achètes des couilles ! Arrête de la fliquer bordel ça fait chier tout le monde, moi la première. Maintenant ramène ton cul chez moi, elle n'est pas en état de conduire !_

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose seulement elle avait raccroché. Il fixa son téléphone perplexe puis soupira avant de s'habiller pour aller chercher sa femme. Il bâilla en démarrant sa voiture et secoua la tête pour rester concentrer. A cette heure-ci le trafic était plus fluide et il arriva en moins d'un quart d'heure. Il coupa le moteur et alla sonner à la porte en s'étonnant de la couleur. « De quand est-elle bordeaux, se demanda-t-il en attendant qu'on lui ouvre. » Quelques secondes plus tard, il fit face à Luna qui lui fit signe d'entrer sans bruit. Hermione dormait là, en position fœtale sur la causeuse. Ses mains jointes devant son visage et les cheveux éparpillés sur le coussin. Il s'approcha attendri et la prit dans ses bras refusant de la réveiller.

« - Vous avez passé la soirée seules ?

« - Et a maudire ton inquisitrice de frangine… Enfin grossièrement parce que ton caractère de merde a pris cher également, ainsi que ton pote décoloré mais ouais.

« - Ok… Elle a mangé ?

« - Oui ne t'en fais pas, on a dîné toute les deux.

« - Ok… Merci de m'avoir appelé Luna. J'apprécie. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la maison.

« - Merci toi aussi. Rentrez bien.

Il hocha la tête et déverrouilla sa voiture pour installer sa femme sur le siège passager avant de faire le tour. Il l'attacha et commença à démarrer sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder Hermione à chaque feu rouge, à chaque stop. Il ne se lassait pas d'observer son visage serein et détendu. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis longtemps. Quand il se gara, il la reprit dans ses bras pour la monter dans sa chambre seulement au moment où il la porta elle murmura son prénom. Il se figea et la regarda pour voir si elle s'était réveillée mais non. Elle dormait toujours et tourna la tête la posant sur son épaule. Une nouvelle fois, elle marmonna son prénom et il murmura :

« - Qu'as-tu mon amour ?

« - Pourquoi tu m'aimes plus comme avant, marmonna-t-elle.

« - Comment ça, comme avant ?

« - Comme quand on était au lycée ? Quand tu m'attrapais au détour d'un couloir pour m'embrasser avec tendresse. Quand tu avais plus confiance en moi que tu avais peur des autres ? Cet Harry me manque tellement, souffla-t-elle avant de se rendormir profondément.

Il la regarda et fronça les sourcils cherchant à se souvenir quand il avait changé. Plus jeune, il n'était pas jaloux, il n'avait pas peur de leurs camarades. Des regards qu'ils posaient sur elle. Plus d'une fois, il avait vu des types plus âgés se retourner sur elle ou la regarder par-dessus un livre ou un écran de téléphone, mais ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il avait confiance en eux. « Ou j'avais moins peur de me retrouver seuls sans elle, se demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle, j'étais certain qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait jamais. » Il la déshabilla, lui retirant son jeans et son pull puis la couvrit avant de prendre son oreiller. Il se changea une nouvelle fois, puis descendit au salon pour dormir sur leur canapé. Celui-ci était inconfortable et ne se dépliait pas mais il refusait de dormir dans son lit à elle. Il s'en voulait suffisamment d'avoir fouillé sa chambre plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais quand elle le découvrait, il en était certain.

Ce fut l'odeur du café qui le réveilla et il se leva en s'étirant. Il grogna en sentant ses articulations craquer et rejoignit la cuisine en soupirant. La pièce était vide mais il nota qu'il y avait une cafetière de café chaude, des œufs brouillés au four et du jus d'orange encore frais sur un plateau. Avec un petit mot qu'il décida de lire avant de manger.

« Harry, Je te remercie d'être venue me chercher chez Luna hier. Je me débrouillerais pour récupérer ma voiture dans la journée. Bonne journée à toi. Hermione.

PS : J'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner pour te remercier de ta gentillesse. »

Il sourit et embrassa le mot qu'il glissa dans sa poche avant de manger puis fila prendre une douche avant de rejoindre Drago avec qui il avait monté une entreprise d'événementiel. Il avait les relations et Harry les idées. Même si à présent, ils avaient plusieurs employés et qu'ils étaient réputés dans tout Londres. Certains couples venaient même d'Écosse ou du Pays de Galles pour les embaucher pour un anniversaire ou une fête de famille. Il s'installa à son bureau et prit connaissances de ses messages en retard. Il y en avait certains de leurs clients qui demandait à ce qu'on les rappelle à propos d'une date ou d'un détail. D'autres d'employés qui avaient un problème avec une directive ou d'un manque de matériel et en vingt minutes, il eut tout réglé.

« - Salut mon pote. Alors cette soirée ?

« - Minable. Après la séance on est rentré, ma sœur s'est pointée, elle est toujours accro à toi au passage, dit-il en terminant de noter quelque chose dans son agenda, a bousillé notre soirée et Mione est partie voir Luna pour discuter ou je ne sais pas quoi jusqu'à s'endormir chez elle. J'ai dû aller la chercher vers minuit et j'ai passé le reste de ma nuit sur l'horrible et inconfortable canapé du salon. Et toi ?

« - Même chose. J'avais rendez-vous avec Stella, la fille d'un client satisfait de passage à Londres. On était en train de dîner au _Café de Provence_ que j'adore. Ta sœur s'est pointée pendant le dessert en me faisant une scène sur le fait que je la trompais encore, je suis donc au courant qu'elle n'a toujours lâché l'affaire, Stella est partie furieuse et après avoir rappelé à ta sœur que je ne coucherais jamais avec elle, j'ai payé l'addition et je suis rentré chez moi pour bouquiner… On a des vies de merde !

« - Ouais, on a monté notre propre affaire, notre réputation dépasse Londres, on est jeune, tu croules sous les nanas et je vis avec la femme de ma vie. Tout ça avant nos trente ans… T'as raison, on a des vies à se flinguer, sourit-il avant de décrocher son téléphone. _Bonjour,_ Columbia Road Flower Market _que puis-je pour vous_, demanda une voix féminine. Bonjour ici monsieur Potter je voudrais passer une commande pour un bouquet un peu spécial. _Je vous écoute._

Dès qu'il entendit parler de commande, Drago regarda dans leur planning cherchant à savoir de quel événement il parlait mais quand son ami lista les fleurs qu'il voulait pour un bouquet, il secoua doucement la tête. « C'est bien, songea-t-il, il a enfin compris qu'il devait refaire la cour à sa femme s'il veut la reconquérir… Il faudrait que je me trouve une Hermione… Moins sauvage ceci dit. » Il secoua la tête et reprit sa tâche jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne pour le prévenir que son rendez-vous était arrivé. Saluant son ami et associé, il rejoignit la salle de conférence et serra la main des futurs mariés. Il leur proposa quelque chose à boire puis s'installa face à eux pour discuter de ce qu'ils voulaient comme cérémonie et fête et ce qui était réalisable selon leur budget. Il trouvait assez étonnant que certains couples aient une idée précise de ce qu'ils voulaient alors que d'autres arrivaient avec un budget de mille livres sterlings et espéraient pouvoir louer une grande salle, une église, un traiteur et un DJ. Sans compter les cadeaux pour les demoiselles d'honneurs et l'arrivée en limousine. « J'oubliais la robe, songea-t-il en soupirant. » Le couple qui lui faisait face était de cet acabit. Ils n'avaient que peu de moyens mais rêvaient d'un mariage de conte de fée. Il prit toutes leurs idées en notes, les freinant sur certains points qui n'étaient pas obligatoire, comme le quatuor de cordes, et leur promit des idées « low cost » pour leur prochain rendez-vous. Il les raccompagna à la porte puis rejoignit son ami qui était occupé à organiser un départ en retraite d'un instituteur apprécié par tous ses anciens élèves.

« - Un problème, demanda Harry sans lever le nez de sa tablette.

« - Non, juste un couple aux revenus modestes qui veut un mariage similaire à celui de William et Kate, soupira-t-il. J'ai réussi à leur faire oublier le quatuor à cordes mais la future mariée n'en démord pas. Elle veut absolument une robe de mariée de princesse et une coiffure élégante et compliquée. Pour reprendre ces mots.

« - Pour la robe, on peut lui proposer de rencontrer Stacia, suggéra-t-il. Elle excelle avec les mariées un peu difficile et elle a toujours des idées modestes mais épatantes.

« - Et pour la coiffure ? Je lui propose de renoncer à aller se faire coiffer dans un grand salon de beauté et de faire ça dans sa salle de bain ?

« - Ouais sinon parle-lui des lycées pro. Des étudiants qui apprennent à se faire la main. Ils font parfois de vrais miracles pour pas cher. Regarde les files Reigner pour le remariage de leurs parents ? Et les trois chignons n'ont coûté en tout que cinquante livres.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que j'oublie toujours cette solution ?

« - Parce que mon cher tu as grandi dans l'opulence et tu ne sais pas qu'il existe d'autres façons de vivre.

« - C'est ça, dit-il en notant les idées. Remarque ça me donne une idée pour la musique, autre que le DJ. Oui parce que ça coûte moins cher selon eux, précisa-t-il. Au fait Mione aura son bouquet quand ?

« - Elle rentre à dix-huit heures trente donc par là. Pourquoi ?

« - Pour rien… Mais c'est une bonne idée de lui refaire la cour comme au lycée. Comme quand tu t'arrangeais pour lui acheter des chocolats ou le bouquin qu'elle voulait absolument… Tu te souviens quand t'as joué les admirateurs anonymes ?

« - Ouais, elle m'en a parlé dès le début et m'en a voulu quand elle découvert que c'était moi… Cela dit le baiser que j'ai eu en retour valait quelques cris.

« - Et son regard brillant quand elle a eu le bouquin qu'elle comptait s'acheter et que tu as fait dédicacer.

« - Ça m'a bouffé la journée et j'ai raté l'entraînement de soccer mais ça en valait le coup… Pourquoi je suis devenu jaloux Dray ?

« - Si tu veux mon avis ça a commencé avec ce que Ron t'a dit le jour où tu nous a montré la bague de fiançailles.

_Flash-back POV Drago_

_J'arrivais au parc où on se retrouvait avec mes potes depuis près de dix ans et sourcillais en voyant que seul Ron était présent. Étrange ! Habituellement il est toujours en retard. Je lui checkais la main et m'assis à côté de lui pour l'interroger. Seulement comme moi, il ignorait pourquoi Harry nous avait demandé de le rejoindre ici. Celui-ci arriva avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage et tandis qu'il nous saluait, j'essayais de déterminer ce qu'il allait nous annoncer. Ça ne pouvait pas être sa rupture avec Hermione, ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre. Il avait trouvé un stage dans l'événementiel ? Ses parents étaient d'accord pour lui laisser la maison de vacances pour cet hiver ? Sirius avait enfin trouvé une nana ?_

_« - Alors, demanda Ron me faisant revenir à moi. C'est quoi cette nouvelle que tu ne pouvais pas nous annoncer par texto ?_

_Je le fixais me demandant pourquoi il semblait ronchon et lui suggérais de se trouver une nana avant que son état empire. Il paraît, selon mon père, que l'abstinence chez un homme est très mauvaise pour le métabolisme. Naturellement il me répondit avec son majeur mais peu importe, je n'y croyais pas moi-même._

_« - Euh ouais, soupira Harry mal à l'aise. En fait j'ai… Je sors d'une bijouterie et je voudrais votre avis sur un cadeau pour Hermione._

_« - Juste pour un bijou ? Putain t'abuse, j'ai dû poser un lapin à une jolie brunette pour un bijou !_

_« - Ça va Ron calme-toi, soupirais-je avant de regarder notre amis, montre-nous ça !_

_Il hocha la tête et je sourcillais en notant qu'il tentait de réfréner son sourire sans y parvenir. Il fouilla sa poche et me lança un écrin carré. Il lui offre une bague ? Ou des boucles d'oreilles ? Curieux, j'ouvris l'écrin et sifflais en voyant la bague surmontée d'un saphir. Sans demander l'avis de mon meilleur pote, je la sortis pour l'observer. Des petits diamants sur la partie haute de l'anneau, un saphir dans le panier le tout en or blanc. Pas mal !_

_« - Elle va l'adorer, souris-je en remettant la bague dans son écrin._

_« - Ron ?_

_« - Tu vas la demander en mariage ? Toi, railla-t-il en voyant notre pote hocher la tête. C'est débile ! Vous n'allez pas ensemble !_

_« - Ah bon, s'étonna-t-on._

_« - Mais oui enfin regardez-vous. Elle est studieuse, sérieuse, moralisatrice, prudente alors que t'es l'inverse. Tu agis quand elle réfléchit, tu dis blanc, elle dit noir, vous n'avez rien en commun. Ok d'accord vous êtes ensemble depuis quelques temps mais ce n'est pas sérieux. Elle va finir par se rendre compte que vous n'allez pas ensemble et elle va se barrer avec son patron, un collègue ou même le premier type qui la regardera dans un bar._

_« - Tu… Tu crois, demanda Harry perdu._

_« - A mon avis, tu devrais la ramener à la bijouterie, te faire rembourser et laisser un mec plus sérieux prendre soin d'Hermione._

_« - Plus sérieux, demandais-je. Harry est le plus sérieux de nous trois, je te signale et ça se voit que tu l'aimes et qu'elle t'aime, le rassurais-je. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble ! N'écoute pas ce jaloux qui ne veut pas perdre son meilleur ami !_

_« - Rien à voir, déclara Ron en accompagnant cette phrase d'un geste de la main, je dis simplement qu'Hermione irait mieux avec n'importe qui qu'avec toi. Sauf peut-être Dray, mais Neville, Blaise… Même moi j'irais mieux avec elle et…_

_« - T'es jaloux, m'étonnais-je. C'est vrai que depuis qu'on est gamin tu fixes souvent Hermione… Tu lui avais même demandé d'être ta cavalière le soir du bal de remerciement mais elle t'a rit au nez… Ce que je comprends vu qu'on se foutait de sa gueule depuis trois ans au moins !_

_« - Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, même si je reconnais qu'elle est très sexy. Tu ne serais pas avec, dit-il en fixant notre pote, ça ferait un bail que je me serais glissé dans son lit mais bon… T'es passé avant donc…_

_« - T'es en train de dire que t'as des vues sur ma copine ?_

_Les joues de Ron devinrent rapidement assez rouges pour y faire cuire un œuf et je me moquais de lui avant de sursauter quand Harry lui sauta dessus pour le frapper. Il faut dire que répondre à l'affirmative à cette question est suicidaire. Il aurait mieux faire de fermer sa gueule. Je tentais de les séparer puisque Ron avait décidé de répondre à ces coups puis hurlais qu'Hermione arrivait. C'était faux mais ça les calma tout de suite. Harry vérifia aussitôt ses poches avant de glisser la main dans ses cheveux en bataille alors que notre ami replaçait ses vêtements en regardant partout. Quand il comprit que je m'étais moqué d'eux, il cracha du sang à mes pieds et fixa notre ami._

_« - Je te laisserais pas me l'enlever ! Hermione est faite pour moi et d'ici quelques années, tu me regarderas te voler ta nana et la faire mienne ! J'utiliserais tous les moyens nécessaires pour ça !_

_Il partit sur ces mots alors que je fixais Harry inquiet de sa réaction. Il ne bougeait pas. Il fixait notre ami qui s'éloignait sans un regard en arrière et je finis par l'appeler. Il sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers moi._

_« - Il est sérieux tu crois ?_

_« - Non, il va se calmer et d'ici deux jours, il fera comme moi. Il te félicitera pour cette grande nouvelle… Tu vas la faire comment ta demande ?_

_Il haussa les épaules et je ris joyeusement pour tenter de le dérider avant de lui proposer une multitude d'idées. Assez classique mais je voulais surtout qu'il oublie la prédiction de Ron qui je le sentais était sérieux._

_Fin du flash-back en POV Drago_

« - Ouais t'as peut-être raison. Je pense encore à ce qu'il m'a dit au parc ce jour-là mais c'est ridicule. On ne l'a plus revenu depuis cinq ans. Il paraît qu'il a quitté l'Angleterre, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire confiance à mon épouse ?

« - A toi de creuser la question mon pote !

…

Quand elle termina sa journée, Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre le cabinet de leur thérapeute seulement elle avait promis de faire la démarche avec sérieux. Elle s'étira donc et monta dans la voiture pour rejoindre l'adresse qu'elle avait enregistrée dans son GPS. Elle se gara et se présenta à la secrétaire avant de monter les deux étages quand on le lui autorisa. Comme la dernière fois, elle s'assit face à la fenêtre pour songer à cette séance. Elle se demandait ce qu'elles allaient se dire. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne puisse creuser la question et elle se tourna pour regarder la thérapeute dire au revoir au couple précédent avant de se tourner vers elle. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un jeans classique et un pull très léger avec des manches. Loin de son look guindé de la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. « Elle voulait faire bonne impression ou quoi, se demanda-t-elle. »

« - Madame Potter. Entrez je vous en prie et installez-vous… Alors, reprit-elle quand elles furent assises, comment allez-vous ?

« - Bien… Je suppose que ma semaine de cours n'est pas le but de cette séance ?

« - Seulement si vous avez rencontré des problèmes qui pourraient expliquer ceux de votre couple. Mais si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là.

« - Mouais non, ça va.

« - Comment se porte votre couple ?

« - Ça va… Enfin ça ira mieux quand son emmerdeuse de sœur cessera de se mêler de notre vie mais bon… Elle veut tout connaître, précisa-t-elle devant le regard perdu de leur thérapeute. Elle pose des questions qui frisent l'indécence et elles sont très intrusives. Je veux dire, elle voulait qu'on lui raconte notre séance complète mercredi et le jour où Harry m'a demandé en mariage, elle voulait tout savoir mais vraiment tout. Comment on était habillé, ce qu'on avait mangé, ce qu'on s'était dit bref tout et Harry lui répond à chaque fois, s'enflamma-t-elle. Il ne lui dit jamais non sous prétexte qu'on est sa seule famille puisqu'ils ont enterrés leurs parents, il y a deux ans et franchement je trouve ça vraiment chiant !

« - Voulez-vous qu'on aborde ce point en séance de couple ? Vous pourriez expliquer à votre mari vos impressions et il aurait le temps d'entendre votre ras-le-bol !

« - A quoi ça servirait ? Je suis partie mercredi chez ma meilleure amie pour éviter de frapper sa sœur à cause de qui on s'est encore disputé, et le lendemain, il m'a demandé d'être plus sympa avec Nina qui n'a plus personne la pauvre chérie, railla-t-elle… Je vous jure, des fois je me demande si elle ne serait pas secrètement amoureuse de son frère. Ok c'est dégueu, immoral et tout, mais quelle sœur a besoin de connaître la taille du pénis de son frère ? Ni même envie de le savoir ? J'ai un grand frère, qui est dans la Royale Navie et je n'ai jamais eu la curiosité de demander ce genre d'informations à ses petites amies. C'est dégueu, je préfère encore attraper une **blennorragie** !

« - Image intéressante, sourit Valérie… Hermione, puis-je vous demander pourquoi le lien qu'il semble y avoir entre Harry et sa sœur, vous dérange ? Certaines fratries sont plus proches que d'autres et peut-être que plus jeune, Harry confiait tout à sa sœur et vice-versa. D'où ces questions parfois déplacées.

« - Qu'ils soient proches ne me dérange pas, au contraire, je trouve ça bien étant donné qu'hormis leurs parrains, ils n'ont personnes, sauf une tante bien conne mariée à un réac de vingt tonnes et un cousin pachydermique qui a embrassé les idées de son père, dit-elle dépitée, mais notre vie intime ne concerne que nous. Il peut lui raconter tout le reste s'il veut, lui proposer de visiter notre armoire pour voir ce que je porte ou je ne sais pas, enfin plein de truc mais ce qu'il se passe dans notre lit ne devrait regarder que nous… Ce que je porte sous mes jeans aussi en théorie mais comme je l'ai déjà vu fouiller mes culottes…

« - Ah oui ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti en la voyant faire ?

« - Je me suis senti violée et très gênée. Surtout qu'elle ne s'est pas gênée pour me donner son avis.

_Flash-back POV Hermione_

_Un bruit à l'étage me fit sursauter et j'attrapais un chandelier, offert par Lily pour notre mariage, avant de monter à l'étage. Harry n'était pas là, il ne rentrait que demain soir de son week-end entre homme avec James et Sirius. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui dans notre chambre. Alors qui ? Arrivée en haut des marches je rejoignis la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et ouvris la porte avec précaution avant de lâcher le chandelier qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Nina sursauta aussitôt avant de se tourner._

_« - Ah c'est toi, soupira-t-elle. Tu sais que ces chandeliers sont dans ma famille depuis six générations ? Tu pourrais y faire attention, me reprocha-t-elle._

_« - Que fais-tu chez moi, demandais-je en ramassant le dit chandelier. J'ai failli t'assommer avec au passage._

_« - Je n'avais pas envie de passer la soirée avec maman et ses amies. Tu n'étais pas là et Harry m'a dit où vous cachiez votre clef de secours mais ce n'est pas aussi important que ça, dit-elle en sortant une de mes culottes blanches. Franchement Hermione, tu crois que tu vas garder longtemps Harry avec toi si tu persistes à porter ce genre de tue-l'amour ? Les hommes ça aime la dentelle, le satin, les strings, les tangas mais pas les culottes blanches en coton ! C'est pour les petites filles et les grands-mères ce genre de choses !_

_« - Nina, sors de chez moi ou j'appelle la police ! T'as deux minutes après je porte plainte pour effraction, déclarais-je en sortant de ma chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine afin de me faire un thé._

_Fin du flash-back en POV Hermione_

« - En avez-vous parlé à votre mari ?

« - Non… J'avais peur qu'il confirme les dires de sa sœur et m'avoue qu'il n'aime pas forcément que je continue de porter ce genre de sous-vêtements.

« - Vous a-t-il déjà fait une remarque ?

« - Harry ? Non, il ne se plaint jamais de rien… Il ne me demande jamais mes raisons quand je prends des décisions, il se contente d'accepter en silence.

« - Ce n'est pas une manière très saine de communiquer mais nous en reparlerons mercredi.

Hermione hocha la tête et petit à petit parla plus ouvertement de ses ressentis. Bien sûr la séance ne dura qu'une demi-heure mais quand elle sortit du bureau, elle se sentait plus légère. « Cette thérapie me sera au moins bénéfique pour une chose, songea-t-elle en quittant l'établissement. » Gagnant sa voiture, elle rejoignit sa maison et sourcilla en voyant une moto dans l'allée. Habituellement, elle aurait pensé que Drago était de passage mais il conduisait un modèle blanc pas un noir. Haussant les épaules, elle se gara et entra chez elle. Elle sourit en reconnaissant le rire tonitruant de Sirius et rejoignit le salon. Ne serait-ce que pour le saluer. Il se leva du canapé et la prit dans ses bras en demandant de ses nouvelles. Cachant leurs problèmes de couples, elle lui assura qu'elle allait bien puis s'excusa. Elle avait des copies à corriger.

« - Ah si mes profs t'avaient ressemblé quand j'étais gamin, j'aurais probablement fini avec un master en quelque chose, sourit-il en la serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras. Harry mon gars, tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir une femme aussi belle qu'intelligente.

« - Je sais, parrain. Je mesure chaque jour la chance que j'ai qu'elle soit dans ma vie, dit-il en la regardant avec tendresse.

« - Bon je vous laisse entre hommes. Je monte bosser à l'étage.

Elle s'éclipsa sur ces mots, faisant qu'un bref détour par la cuisine pour se préparer un thé avant de s'occuper des copies qu'elle avait à corriger. Elle y passa l'intégralité de sa soirée ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son mari lui proposa de venir dîner avec eux. Mais là encore, elle ne parla pas, préférant écouter Sirius leur raconter son périple à travers le monde. Elle sourit tristement en songeant que c'était un projet qu'ils avaient James, Lily, Rémus et lui pour leur retraite. Seulement James était parti trop tôt et si Remus était resté dans les parages, lui avait choisi de vivre le projet de son meilleur ami le temps qu'il le pouvait. Il leur parla des thaïlandaises qu'il avait trouvé plus qu'exotiques, des bordels qu'il avait fréquenté dans certains pays où c'était encore légal, des brésiliennes, du mois qu'il avait passé en Afrique pour aider à la construction d'une école pour fille, des maisons qu'il avait bâti durant un mois avec _Un Toit Pour L'Humanité_, puis leur parla des magasins en sous-sol du Canada, de l'opéra de Sydney et des araignées qui grouillait dans les hôtels. Hermione s'arrêta là et monta terminer de corriger ses copies avant de descendre les saluer. Sa semaine avait été épuisante et elle rêvait d'une vraie nuit de sommeil.

« - Oh pardon les jeunes, j'ai un peu oublié les horaires normales pour se coucher. Je vais vous laisser aller dormir.

« - Non c'est bon, reste Sirius, tu es le bienvenu ici, sourit-elle.

« - C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas envie qu'Harry te réveille quand il ira se coucher donc je préfère partir.

« - On fait chambre à part, il ne me dérangera pas, ne t'en fais pas.

« - A votre âge ? Harry t'es si nul au lit pour que ta femme préfère dormir seul, pouffa-t-il.

« - Non, simplement Mione ne m'a pas pardonné d'avoir frappé son patron quand je pensais qu'il la draguait. Du coup pour le moment, on fait chambre à part. Rien à voir avec mes supposées prouesses sexuelles.

« - En même temps s'il draguait ta femme…

« - Jack, mon patron, soupira Hermione énervée, est homo et ne me draguait absolument pas. C'est ton filleul qui a décidé de jouer les durs et de foutre en l'air ma carrière ! Bonne nuit !

« - Hermione je n'ai jamais voulu te causer des problèmes au boulot et la preuve en est que je vais respecter les conditions de Jack. Je ne viendrais plus te chercher à la fin de ta journée. Je passerais simplement le voir pour m'excuser de l'avoir injustement frappé mais après il ne me verra plus, promit-il.

Elle les fixa tous deux méchamment et secoua la tête avant de monter sans un mot supplémentaire. Seulement une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'en voulut d'avoir été si sèche. Ne voulant pas leur faire des excuses, elle ne supportait pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie, elle prit une feuille de papier et écrivit son ressenti sur celle-ci qu'elle rangea dans son tiroir. Satisfaite, elle s'allongea et prit le livre sur son chevet qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert de sa semaine. Elle ne réussit à lire qu'un chapitre avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Même si celui-ci fut mouvementé. Elle passa d'un cauchemar à un autre pour finalement se réveiller à huit heures. Énervée, elle sortit de son lit et prit une douche fraîche avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour préparer son petit-déjeuner. Naturellement Harry n'était pas encore debout aussi fit-elle son possible pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle rejoignit, son thé à la main, le salon pour voir que Sirius se réveillait également. Sans bruit, elle retourna à la cuisine pour préparer celui de leur invité et lui apporta.

« - Bonjour.

« - Bonjour Hermione. Bien dormi ?

« - Oui et toi ?

« - Pas assez mais je vais rentrer. J'ai demandé l'autorisation à Harry de passer quelques heures, ici pour ne pas être un danger sur la route. Je commence à me faire vieux, je n'ai plus mes réflexes d'antan.

« - Aucun problème, soupira-t-elle en se pelotonnant dans un fauteuil à oreillette.

« - Hermione ?

« - Oui Sirius ?

« - Harry m'a semblé malheureux après ton départ hier soir et tu ne sembles plus irradier de bonheur. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Je… Je ne supporte plus ses crises de jalousies. Je l'ai surpris plus d'une fois à fouiller mon téléphone portable, mon sac à main, même ma voiture et quand il a frappé mon patron parce qu'il pensait qu'on couchait ensemble, ça m'a mise hors de moi. En plus du reste… Depuis quelques temps, il est impossible Sirius. C'est de pire en pire il m'étouffe et si ça continue, je vais divorcer.

« - Tu n'aimes plus Harry ?

« - Si justement mais je ne veux pas passer les cinquante prochaines années à supporter ses crises **psychotique**s par amour. Je ne pourrais pas Sirius, je finirais par le détester de m'imposer ça et me détester d'être restée.

« - Je comprends. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est que deux ans après s'être mariée à James, Lily a également pensé au divorce. C'était moins évident à l'époque naturellement mais elle s'est accrochée. Ça n'a pas été facile, soupira-t-il en buvant son thé, et elle a eu du mal à faire comprendre à James qu'ils avaient des problèmes. Ils ont été voir un thérapeute, comme vous à en croire mon filleul, qui les a aidé à les résoudre et finalement, ils s'en sont sortis… Enfin, souffla-t-il en se levant du canapé, je ne sais pas vraiment quelle est la racine de vos problèmes mais je suis certain que vous y arriverez. Si James et Lily m'ont appris quelque chose, c'est que même deux caractères aux antipodes peuvent s'entendre et vivre heureux et Harry et toi, n'êtes pas si différents.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et la prit brièvement dans ses bras avant de quitter la maison en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Elle referma derrière lui et rangea le salon avant de bâiller. Harry dormait toujours aussi elle monta prendre son livre et s'installa sur le canapé pour continuer sa lecture. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle n'entendit pas son mari se lever et quand il entra dans le salon, il la trouva endormie. A moitié allongée, un livre sur les genoux et une tasse de thé froid sur la table basse à côté du marque page qu'il lui avait offert lorsqu'il avait joué les admirateurs secrets pour leur première saint-valentin. Il sourit et chercha dans le placard, une couverture, pour poser sur elle après avoir marqué la page de son livre qu'il posa à l'abri sur la table basse. Il quitta doucement la pièce et ferma la porte pour aller s'occuper du jardin sans la gêner. Il ne pouvait pas tondre la pelouse naturellement, mais il s'occupa de désherber leur petite terrasse où ils posaient le barbecue l'été, tailla la haie et s'occupa du parterre de fleurs avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne une bouteille d'eau à la main.

« - Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant doucement. Je t'ai apporté ça, tu bosses depuis au moins une heure sans t'hydrater, précisa-t-elle en lui tendant l'eau. Merci pour la couverture.

« - Je t'en prie Mione. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait chambre à part que je cesse de prendre soin de toi. Je t'aime Hermione et tu me manques le soir.

« - Je… Je me doute, tu me manques aussi mais… Je ne peux pas, je…

« - Ce n'est rien, sourit-il en embrassant sa joue. Merci pour l'eau. Je termine de m'occuper de tes fleurs et je tonds la pelouse.

« - Très bien… Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ? Pour déjeuner, précisa-t-elle.

« - Rien en particulier. Repose-toi, je m'en occuperais.

« - Non c'est bon, sourit-elle. J'ai envie de cuisiner.

« - Alors ce que tu voudras. Tu sais que j'adore ta cuisine.

Elle sourit et embrassa sa joue puis rentra en frottant ses bras pour se réchauffer. Elle rejoignit la cuisine et prépara un repas léger sachant que l'un et l'autre s'étaient levés plus tard que d'habitude. Au même instant le moteur de la tondeuse raisonna et elle sourit en songeant que de l'extérieur, ils ressemblaient à un couple heureux. Avec chacun des gestes tendres pour l'autre.

Étrangement, ils ne furent pas dérangés par les visites intempestives de Nina du week-end et démarrèrent ainsi la semaine avec calme. Naturellement, Harry voulut proposer à sa femme de la conduire au travail puis renonça en se rappelant que Jack ne voulait plus le voir. « Pourtant je dois aller le voir pour m'excuser du coup, songea-t-il. » Il regarda sa femme partir un pincement au cœur puis appela Drago pour le prévenir qu'il serait au bureau à partir d'onze heures et demie. Il avait un rendez-vous médical. Son ami ne l'interrogea pas plus, supposant à tort qu'il avait un vaccin à renouveler et le temps qu'il soit l'heure de rejoindre le cabinet de Valérie Fieldings, Harry nettoya la maison, changea les draps de son lit et lança même une machine avant de faire la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner. Il trouva un livre abandonné dans le salon, un autre dans la salle à manger et même un dans la salle de bain qu'utilisait sa femme. Il les prit et alla les déposer sagement sur le chevet d'Hermione puis avisa l'heure. Neuf heures étaient passées aussi, il prit sa voiture pour aller au rendez-vous. Il se gara, sans le savoir à la même place que sa femme la semaine précédente, et se présenta à l'accueil qui l'autorisa à monter. Arrivé dans la salle d'attente, il s'assit et prit un des magazines qui était sur la table en acajou. Il sourit en voyant le titre des articles. Un sur les fiançailles du prince héritier, William, un autre sur une starlette qui montait, ainsi qu'une interview d'Adele. Appréciant la chanteuse, il ouvrit le magazine et parcourut l'article en attendant que son tour arrive. Il en était presque à la fin quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Il se leva au moment où la thérapeute sortait avec une jeune femme qui semblait bien plus malheureuse qu'Hermione. Elles discutèrent quelques secondes et Harry nota qu'elle portait un jeans et un pull qui semblait épais. Il en comprit la raison quand elle éternua dans un mouchoir avant de saluer la patiente.

« - Bonjour monsieur Potter. Je ne vous sers pas la main, j'ai attrapé un vilain rhume. Entrez, je vous en prie… Alors Harry, comment allez-vous ?

« - Ça va, assura-t-il. J'ai passé un week-end agréable avec Hermione, on s'est rapproché. C'était agréable.

« - Vous voulez en parler ?

« - Non, il n'y a rien à dire c'était agréable de prendre soin d'elle tout comme j'ai aimé qu'elle se rapproche de moi et essaie de me faire plaisir. Un peu comme avant quand on était juste fiancés. Et j'ai discuté avec mon meilleur ami et mon parrain sur un autre sujet. Tous les deux m'ont demandé pourquoi j'étais devenu jaloux et je n'ai pas la réponse. En fait, plus jeune je n'étais pas jaloux. Je ne l'ai jamais été enfant comme adolescent.

« - Alors d'où vient cette peur de perdre Hermione ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Dray suppose que ça vient de Ronald notre ami, enfin ancien ami puisque je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis que je leur ai annoncé que je voulais épouser Hermione. Il m'a dit que je ne la méritais pas que d'ici quelques années je le verrais me la prendre sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher et… Je crois qu'au fond de moi j'ai peur que ça arrive. Qu'elle s'éloigne de moi au profit d'un autre.

« - Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est votre jalousie que va éloigner Hermione de vous et non les menaces de votre ancien ami ?

« - Je… Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua-t-il penaud, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre peur à chaque fois qu'un inconnu la regarde ou lui sourit dans la rue. Même quand on fait nos courses. J'ai failli agresser le caissier samedi, je me suis retenu quand j'ai compris que c'était un de ses anciens élèves.

« - Bien, alors nous allons travailler sur ce point afin de vous permettre de…

« - J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Voilà mercredi soir quand Hermione a filé chez Luna pour éviter ma sœur, j'ai cru qu'elle me trompait et… J'ai fouillé sa chambre… Enfin j'ai aussi fouillé son agenda et sa salle de bain pour trouver une preuve qu'elle me trompait naturellement.

« - Je vois et qu'avez-vous à me demander ?

« - Je… Vous croyez qu'on pourrait en parler durant une de nos séances en couple ? Une partie de moi voudrait lui cacher cette erreur à tout jamais naturellement mais Hermione a cette phrase, ce dicton si vous préférez.

« - Lequel ?

« - Un mensonge prend l'ascenseur quand la vérité prend l'escalier. Du coup je me dis que même si je fais tout pour lui cacher, elle le découvrira quand même. Un jour où je bois trop ou ce genre de chose. L'autre partie de moi voudrait profiter de cette thérapie pour tout mettre à plat et recommencer, si c'est possible, sur des bases honnêtes. Donc pas de mensonges, de cachoteries ou de non-dit. Seulement elle sera furieuse quand elle l'apprendra naturellement.

« - C'est possible mais elle appréciera votre honnêteté et votre démarche. Nous en reparlerons mercredi si nous le pouvons, Hermione m'a également demandé d'aborder un point mercredi.

« - D'accord.

Harry soupira, inquiet qu'il y ait ce secret entre eux pendant encore une longue semaine puis reprit sa séance. Ils reparlèrent de la naissance de sa jalousie durant le reste du temps puis il partit, un nouveau rendez-vous en poche, pour aller travailler. Il arriva pour voir Drago partir même s'il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour lui expliquer le drame qui se jouait à quelques rues de là. Stacia avait osé proposer une robe à la coupe fluide pour affiner la jeune femme alors qu'elle voulait un modèle plus bouffant qui alourdissait sa silhouette en plus de la tasser. Ils soupirèrent de concert et se séparèrent. Harry pour rejoindre son bureau et Drago l'agence de Stacia. Il fut à peine arrivé que son téléphone sonna et il répondit tout en retirant son manteau. Au même instant sa poche vibra et il écouta leur décoratrice se plaindre du thème « licorne et paillettes » de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de la fille du ministre de l'économie. Dès qu'il fut installé, il se concentra sur Asmala lui rappelant qu'elle était la meilleure pour ce genre d'événements et raccrocha une demi-heure plus tard après l'avoir aidé à tempérer les jeunes femmes qui voulaient tout faire en grand. A ce moment-là, il se rappela du sms qu'il avait reçu à son arrivée et sortit son téléphone pour noter qu'il émanait de sa femme. « _J'espère que tu passes une bonne journée. A ce soir._ » Il sourit à sa tentative de conversation et décida de lui répondre avant de commencer à réellement travailler. « _Bonjour mon rayon de soleil. Ma journée s'améliore de minute en minute et toi ? A ce soir. PS : Je t'aime._ » Il avait ajouté ce morceau parce que c'était son film préféré et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait regardé. N'ayant plus d'autres choix, il commença à s'occuper des messages puis vérifia le bilan comptable prévisionnel avant de regarder celui qu'il avait reçu en début de semaine. Il avait commencé à les comparer la veille mais son premier rendez-vous avec sa thérapeute l'avait stressé. Il se promit donc de s'y consacrer toute la journée… Même s'il fut souvent dérangé par sa femme. « _Tu parles, cette classe est tellement chiante que je leur ai collé un devoir surprise. J'ai la paix pour encore une demi-heure et vu la tête de certains, je vais coller pas mal de F. Et toi tu t'en sors avec ton bilan comptable ?_ » Il sourit au moment où Drago arrivait et il le salua tout en répondant au sms. « _Il avance doucement… Mais je ne pensais pas qu'on avait dépensé autant en compo floral._ »

« - Le grand amour est revenu ?

« - Non mais on y travaille. On a encore pas mal de souci à régler, admit Harry en posant son portable. Et toi tu te cases quand ?

« - Quand j'aurais trouvé mon Hermione, en moins volcanique !

« - J'ai ma sœur si tu veux ?

« - Tu dois être le seul mec que je connais qui jette sa sœur dans les bras d'un coureur de jupons selon ton Hermione !

« - Ecoute vu qu'à chaque visite, elle monte Hermione contre moi, je veux bien la sacrifier ! Et puis j'ai assez confiance en toi pour savoir que tu ne vas pas profiter d'elle.

« - Certes… mais, pardon pour cette vérité assénée avec violence, mais ta sœur est une véritable emmerdeuse et curieuse qui ne supporterait pas mon passé de débaucher… Elle rêve au prince charmant et malheureusement pour elle, j'aime trop les femmes pour attendre sagement ma promise en collant.

« - Queutard, pouffa son ami.

« - Non je fais tout de même l'effort de m'intéresser à elles quand je suis avec et parfois elles ont le droit à plusieurs rendez-vous, qu'ils soient nocturnes ou pas puisque j'en ai même invitées certaines au théâtre.

« - Quel prince charmant !

Ils rirent puis reprirent leur tâche respective. Même si Drago s'aperçut que souvent, Harry lâchait son ordinateur pour son téléphone. Il sourit en voyant qu'ils semblaient tous deux faire des efforts pour que fonctionnent leur mariage. « Des problèmes de couples, tout le monde en traversent, songea-t-il en se rappelant de son adolescence. » Durant six mois ses parents avaient refusé de s'adresser la parole et il avait joué les facteurs entre eux avant de les envoyer sur les roses aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Son ami se leva et il l'observa avant de replonger dans le carnet des événements qu'ils avaient de prévu. « L'agenda est plein jusqu'à la mi-novembre, s'aperçut-il… Encore une année où on ne va pas chômer… D'un autre côté ça occupe et ça me permet de remplir mon lit quand j'en ai envie. » Il sourcilla en voyant un astérisque sur le dernier jour de novembre et cliqua dessus pour en prendre note.

« - Dis, t'es sérieux avec ta note de fin d'année ?

« - Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire, j'ai pas mal de notes en tête.

« - Celle qui concerne une prime exceptionnelle aux employés vu le travail qu'ils vont abattre cette année.

« - Ouais je pense qu'on pourrait leur reverser une partie des bénéfices qu'on génère sous forme de prime. Après tout, sans eux, on aurait moins de boulot.

« - Ouais mais je trouve curieux que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé plus tôt.

« - Euh… Oui logique, j'ai eu cette idée il y a quelques jours mais tu étais en rendez-vous et je l'ai noté rapidement avant de rejoindre ma femme pour l'entendre me parler de divorce et… Tu connais la suite !

« - Ok… A mon tour de te suggérer une idée que j'ai eu. Organiser une sorte de soirée de noël pour tout le monde.

« - Trouve une date dans l'agenda et c'est ok pour moi.

Il sourit et décida que la leur aurait lieu le vingt décembre. Il ajouta qu'il pensait faire une tombola pour qu'ils puissent tous repartir avec un petit cadeau gage de leur remerciement pour tout ce qu'ils faisaient. « Ça plus le chèque en plus, songea-t-il, on devrait pouvoir les motiver pour continuer de travailler avec nous l'an prochain. » Il hocha la tête et reprit sa tâche tout en commençant à préparer la fête. Rapidement le silence revint dans le bureau directorial. Sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés, Drago posa ses pieds sur son bureau et sourit en notant que son ami en avait fait de même. Sa cravate était roulée sur le bureau alors qu'il était presque allongé dans son fauteuil pour continuer de vérifier les dépenses.

« - Eh bé, ça bosse dur ici, dit une voix les faisant ainsi sursauter.

« - Hermione Jolie, sourit Drago en se redressant. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps, demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« - Ça pourrait être mieux mais ça pourrait être pire et toi ? Toujours pas envie de te caser avec ma charmante meilleure amie ?

« - Tu parles de celle qui m'a menacé de me couper les couilles si jamais je m'approchais de sa sœur ?

« - Exactement, rit-elle. Mais sa sœur n'est pas pour toi. Elle ne te plairait pas, elle a fait vœu de rester pure jusqu'au mariage, précisa-t-elle en s'approchant de son mari. Bonjour. Tu as passé une bonne journée, lui demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement.

« - La paperasse ne sera jamais synonyme de bonne journée, soupira-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Et toi ?

« - En somme c'était sympa surtout ma dernière heure.

Il sourit se rappelant du sms qu'elle lui avait envoyé puis lui demanda la raison de sa présence ici. Elle y venait rarement préférant rentrer chez eux pour lire avant son retour seulement elle haussa les épaules. Elle avait eu envie de passer. Supposant qu'elle dérangeait, elle leur proposa de repartir mais ils lui assurèrent tous les deux qu'elle ne dérangeait pas et Drago reprit sa tâche avant d'inventer un rendez-vous pour les laisser ensemble. Il avait vu les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient et dès que la porte fut fermée, Hermione se tourna vers son mari.

« - Dis-moi tu pourrais abandonner ton bilan quelques minutes ?

« - Bien sûr. Tu as un problème ?

« - Oui, tu me manques. Je sais que je t'ai demandé de limiter les contacts mais j'ai envie d'être dans tes bras.

Il sourit et sans répondre, posa sa tablette et éteignit l'écran de son ordinateur avant de la prendre contre lui. Il inclina son fauteuil pour qu'ils soient presque allongés et profita de sa présence au creux de ses bras. Son léger parfum, subtil mélange de cannelle et de vieux livres, lui montait doucement à la tête et sans même s'en apercevoir, il resserra sa prise sur sa taille avant de glisser son nez sur sa tempe où il déposa un léger baiser. Elle frissonna contre lui et ferma les yeux l'autorisant à recommencer. Il ne se fit pas prier et reprit son manège s'amusant à reconquérir sa femme. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de sentir sa bouche sur la sienne quelques minutes plus tard. Il gémit contre ses lèvres en sentant qu'elle devenait plus passionnée à chaque seconde et finit par rompre leur baiser.

« - Navrée ma douce Hermione, souffla-t-il en frôlant sa joue avec beaucoup de tendresse, mais si je ne m'arrêtais pas maintenant, j'allais probablement tout gâcher en glissant mes mains sous ton pull.

« - C'est plus sage alors… Je suppose, dit-elle en reposant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« - Tu sais, sourit-il, je ne fais que respecter ta décision.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'essaies jamais de me faire changer d'avis Harry ?

« - Tu aimerais que je m'oppose à toi ? Que je t'embrasse et profite que la passion monte entre nous pour glisser mes mains sous tes vêtements et te toucher, te caresser peu importe qui entrera ? Glisser ma langue sur la peau brûlante de ton cou délicat ? Faire remonter mes mains jusqu'à les poser sur sa poitrine et faire passer mes doigts sous ton soutien-gorge ? Forcer ma chance pour tenter de déboutonner ton jeans pour te caresser jusqu'à te faire gémir mon prénom ? C'est ça que tu attends de moi, chuchota-t-il d'une voix aussi brûlante que tendre à son oreille.

Elle en lui répondit pas et pour cause, à mesure qu'il parlait, elle avait imaginé ses caresses, ses gestes, sa douceur, la gourmandise de sa bouche contre la sienne, la tendresse de ses mains la caressant, la pression de son membre **turgescent** pousser contre son intimité et à présent, elle se sentait fiévreuse, excitée et n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Tenter son mari pour qu'il cesse de parler et agisse réellement. Pourtant une partie d'elle se rappela qu'elle avait imposé cette règle pour que leur thérapie se concentre sur leurs problèmes et ne soient pas réglés sur l'oreiller.

« - Oui, souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir sa réaction.

« - Mais je croyais…

« - Oui tu as raison, il vaut mieux éviter, soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant de son mari. Je vais rentrer à la maison. A ce soir, dit-elle en sortant du bureau son sac à la main.

Il la fixa choqué par ce revirement de situation et sans réfléchir il décida de la poursuivre. Il la retrouva devant la porte de l'ascenseur. Dos à lui, elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais à en voir le tressaillement de ses épaules, il sur qu'elle savait qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Sans réfléchir, il se moquait qu'ils aient un public, il prit son poignet et la fit se tourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face. La seconde suivante, il prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser avec douceur malgré la passion qu'il l'habitait. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui et il lâcha son épouse qui avait le feu aux joues.

« - Je… Tu me raccompagnes à ma voiture, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il allait refuser seulement il voulait passer du temps avec elle aussi il hocha la tête et entra avec elle dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Il appuya sur le rez-de-chaussée avant de vouloir lui demander où elle était garée puisque l'immeuble bénéficiait d'un parking privé. Seulement elle stoppa la cabine entre deux étages et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il fut surprit par cet élan de passion mais lui répondit de la même manière avant de l'attirer contre lui. Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille puis dans son dos en la faisant reculer jusqu'à la paroi qui était face à lui. Elle gémit quand elle se sentit acculée ainsi mais son baiser se fit simplement plus intense. Ce fut au tour de son mari de gémir et il soupira son prénom dans sa bouche alors qu'une de ses mains glissaient sous son pull. Il tira sur le tee-shirt pour le sortir du jeans et quand il frôla sa peau après des jours d'abstinence, il perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore. Tout comme sa femme qui se frotta contre lui, lui réclamant davantage que les caresses qu'il s'autorisait. A bout d'effort pour se contenir, il fit passer sa seconde main dans son dos qui se fit plus vorace. Sa bouche quitta celle de sa femme pour glisser dans son cou qu'il mordilla aux endroits les plus réceptifs, l'empêchant de parler. Elle était tout juste capable de prononcer quelques **borborygmes** indistincts lui faisant savoir qu'elle aimait le traitement qu'il lui infligeait. Il sut ce qu'elle voulait réellement quand il sentit ses mains quitter son cou pour glisser sur son torse et s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon de costume. Oubliant qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur d'un immeuble de bureau, il la laissa faire préférant s'occuper des boutons de son jeans qu'il baissa juste assez pour pouvoir se glisser en elle la faisant gémir son prénom d'envie et de plaisir.

…

Quand Drago revint de la salle de repos, il sourcilla à la légère **cacophonie** qui régnait dans le couloir. Les quelques employés qu'ils avaient, ils travaillaient principalement avec des partenaires qui avaient leur propres affaires, s'interpellaient d'un bureau à l'autre, un stylo vola dans le couloir alors que les deux secrétaires riaient à gorges déployées en parlant d'un collègue qui avaient visiblement l'intention de s'envoyer en l'air dans le parking. Il regarda tout ce monde, perdu par cette ambiance et quand un homme hilare sortit d'un bureau pour récupérer le stylo qui, s'aperçut-il, était un marqueur fluo percé, il vit rouge.

« - Zambini, dans mon bureau immédiatement ! Eh oui ! Le patron est de retour mesdames messieurs alors au boulot avant que je vous renvoie tous pour faute grave. J'ai plusieurs candidats qui seraient ravis de prendre votre place, les menaça-t-il. A qui appartient de marqueur rose, demanda-t-il énervé par ce relâchement.

« - A… Euh Sabine, elle ne voulait pas le mettre dans sa poubelle pour ne pas qu'elle soit tâchée.

« - Alors vous l'avez jeté dans le couloir, dit-il à la jeune femme en l'interrogeant.

« - Non monsieur, je l'avais posé sur ce papier, dit-elle en montrant une feuille pliée en quatre avec une tâche rose fluo. Elle était sur mon bureau pour ne rien abîmer, je comptais m'en débarrasser dans le container de l'immeuble mais Vincent a déclaré qu'il était capable de le jeter dans sa poubelle sans quitter mon bureau.

« - Monsieur Crabble, vous êtes également invité dans mon bureau !

« - Hey j'y suis pour rien moi si l'ambiance s'est relâchée !

« - Et qui donc est coupable, demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry ressortait de l'ascenseur au même moment.

« - Monsieur Potter qui a certainement coincé sa femme dans un coin sombre du parking !

« - Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça, demanda le concerné en perdant son sourire.

« - C'est pas à moi de vous expliquer comment on s'occupe d'une femme. Encore plus si on est marié avec !

« - Je vois. Tu m'expliques, demanda-t-il à son associé.

Drago soupira mais lui relata la scène qu'il avait surprit en revenant de la salle de pause. Il hocha la tête et en quelques minutes, Vincent Crabble, Balise Zambini et Sofia Scott, la secrétaire qui racontaient à tout le monde qu'Hermione et lui allaient coucher ensemble dans le parking, se retrouvèrent avec un blâme. Cette annonce calma tout le monde et chacun retourna à son bureau. Harry ferma la porte et perdit son attitude patronale pour rougir comme un adolescent quand son ami lui demanda pourquoi leurs employés avaient une telle idée en tête. Gêné au possible, le jeune homme lui raconta le baiser qu'ils avaient dû voir. Le jeune blond nota son regard fuyant, la couleur cramoisie de ses joues et ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'à son départ puis sourit.

« - Hermione était garée dans la rue ?

« - Euh ouais pourquoi ?

« - Pour rien… Mais je sens que tu vas avoir du mal à prendre l'ascenseur maintenant !

« - Va te faire foutre !

Il se racla la gorge gêné et replongea dans ses bilans n'en sortant qu'à dix-huit heures. Il était pressé de retrouver sa femme tout en craignant qu'elle lui annonce que c'était une erreur d'avoir fait l'amour ensemble. Pourtant lui ne le regrettait pas. Même s'il ne comptait pas la forcer à revenir dormir avec lui. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'ascenseur ne prouvait qu'une chose. Malgré leur problème ils étaient toujours attiré l'un par l'autre. Il arriva chez eux sans même s'en rendre compte et il se gara avant d'entrer. Il sourit en sentant la bonne odeur de tourte au bœuf et se déchaussa avant de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il la trouva la musique dans les oreilles à remuer en rythme. Il observa ses hanches se balancer, ses fesses se trémousser ses bras s'agiter alors que sa tête dodelinait en suivant la musique qu'elle entendait. Le temps qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence, il préféra rester loin d'elle à la regarder danser luttant contre l'envie qu'il avait de la rejoindre. Seulement elle était occupée à faire un gâteau et il patienta. Quelques minutes à peine, puisqu'en faisant un tour sur elle-même, elle l'aperçut et se stoppa net avant de retirer ses écouteurs. Il eut un léger sourire en entendant _Dancing Queen_ d'Abba.

« - Je… Euh ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

« - Quelques minutes tout au plus. J'observais ton sens du rythme, sourit-il en s'approchant pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Baiser qui la troubla, il le vit dans son regard avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils. La seconde suivante, elle se tourna et termina son gâteau sans bouger. Pas même lorsqu'il lui remit ses écouteurs. Supposant qu'il était de trop, il quitta la pièce et monta dans la buanderie pour s'occuper du linge qu'il avait lavé au matin. Vingt minutes plus tard, il descendit et nota, contrarié qu'elle avait retiré sa musique. Comme si elle ne se sentait pas libre quand il était dans la maison.

« - Tu as un problème, demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour faire la vaisselle.

« - Non, répondit-elle trop vite… Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ce soir ?

« - Pour te dire bonjour.

« - Non je veux dire, pourquoi de cette façon ?

« - Parce que je me suis dis que si je te serrais contre moi comme j'en meurs d'envie tu risquerai de penser que ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'ascenseur signifie pour moi qu'on va reprendre notre vie de couple là où on l'a stoppé après le coup que j'ai mis à Jack alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je me trompe ?

« - Pas vraiment… Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure dans ton bureau et… Euh après. Je ne voulais pas te sauter dessus comme ça et je…

« - Serais-tu en train de t'excuser d'avoir eu envie de faire l'amour avec ton mari, demanda-t-il amusé. Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça mon Hermione, souffla-t-il avec douceur. J'ai aimé que tu me sautes dessus mais je sais aussi qu'on commence tout juste cette thérapie et qu'il ne faut pas brûler les étapes si on veut que ça fonctionne vraiment.

« - C'est vrai ?

« - Oui et je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai déjà commis trop d'erreurs avec toi.

« - Lesquelles, demanda-t-elle le regard brillant.

« - Tout d'abord ces horribles surnoms que je te donnais au lycée. Ses provocations gratuites, allant jusqu'à m'arranger pour qu'on soit collés ensemble afin de passer une heure avec toi, mes crises de jalousies qui nous font du mal et la dernière en date quand j'ai frappé ton patron.

« - Comment ça tu t'es arrangé pour qu'on soit collés ensemble ?

Il sourit penaud et termina de laver les assiettes du matin en soupirant. Elle n'avait donc jamais su qu'il s'était arrangé avec Drago et Ron à l'époque pour qu'elle soit punie ?

_Flash-back POV Harry_

_Quand j'arrivais en cours d'histoire je souris. Miss Dico était là en train de lire un énième livre qui devait peser plus lourd qu'elle et moi réunis… De préférence dans un lit moelleux. Je secouais la tête et me rapprochais de Drago le seul d'entre nous qui trouvait un minimum grâce à ses yeux. Mais peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais provoqué. Il l'insultait à peine au contraire de Ron et moi._

_« - J'ai besoin de toi mon pote !_

_« - Raconte ! Que veux-tu encore faire subir à notre adorable dictionnaire ?_

_« - Tu me connais trop, souris-je. Je vais l'emmerder comme d'habitude, et toi tu fouilles son sac et tu choppes son devoir de physique. Juste pour qu'elle soit collée ce soir. On lui rendra demain… Ou on le glissera directement dans le casier de la prof ce soir._

_Il me fixa perplexe puis hocha la tête m'assurant qu'il était sur le coup. Ron me suggéra de commencer en me moquant de son besoin de connaître toutes les réponses et je haussais les épaules. L'attaque était facile mais elle risquait de rapidement abandonner. Cependant, je songeais d'idée en voyant ses jambes. Elle portait une jupe aujourd'hui et je sus comment j'allais la provoquer. Aussi dès la fin du cours, je l'interpellais. Je notais avec satisfaction qu'elle soupira avant de me faire face. Ron s'occupait de distraire sa copine bizarre alors que Drago sortait de la salle en nous criant presque qu'il allait nous attendre devant notre prochain cours. Même si celui-ci commençait dans un quart d'heure. Le prof nous mit dehors mais peu importe puisque je vis mon meilleur ami ouvrir doucement le sac d'Hermione pendant qu'elle me toisait méchamment… Je crois que lui signaler qu'elle avait les jambes plus poilus que mon père n'était pas une bonne idée. Cela je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'elle avait de jolies jambes. Elle ne m'aurait pas cru donc… Je pouffais en l'entendant me rappeler qu'elle ne s'habillait pas pour me plaire et je haussais un sourcil._

_« - Mais tu ne plais à personne Granger, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Personne n'aime les intellos aux jambes aussi velues qu'une araignée et aux cheveux mal coiffé !_

_« - Parce que tu te prends pour un tombeur peut-être ? Avec tes cheveux en pétard, genre je me suis levé trop tard pour me coiffer mais j'espère que ça me donnera l'air mystérieusement sexy ?_

_« - Hmm tu me trouves donc sexy, souris-je._

_« - Disons que t'es plus agréable à regarder qu'un troll des montagnes à la peau verte et aux pustules rouges sur sa peau écailleuse !_

_« - Allez viens Hermy ne laissons pas ces deux macaques nous empêcher d'arriver à l'heure en cours. Surtout que le rouquin sent mauvais. A croire qu'il a oublié de se laver… Cette semaine, ajouta perfidement la folle._

_Elle lui prit le bras et les éloigna alors que je fixais Drago curieux. Il soupira mais me tendit son devoir que je glissais proprement entre deux classeurs. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le cours de physique qui heureusement était notre prochaine heure. On arriva juste avant la première sonnerie et on s'installa à nos places habituelles. Je souris en voyant Hermione fouiller son sac avec frénésie, ouvrant tous ses livres et ses cahiers pour retrouver le devoir qui était dans mon sac. Lorsque le prof nous annonça qu'il les ramassait, je refusais de sortir le mien faisant mine comme elle de ne pas l'avoir. J'observais son visage devenir rouge pivoine quand elle annonça au prof qu'elle l'avait perdu et souris quand il la colla. Pas de quartier ! Une minute plus tard, il fixa ma table et je mentis en expliquant que j'avais du l'oublier dans ma chambre. A mon tour, je fus collé le soir-même. On aurait tous les deux une heure pour le refaire sous peine d'être collé toute la semaine. Je souris en songeant que c'était une excellente idée mais je voyais déjà Hermione prendre des notes et me promis de glisser son devoir dans la boite du prof à la fin de la journée._

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi le prof m'a félicité le lendemain dans le couloir. Selon lui, tout était parfait.

« - Tu me plaisais déjà même si je refusais de l'avouer, je n'allais pas laisser ta moyenne en prendre un coup parce que j'avais envie de te jouer un tour.

« - Je comprends… Pauvre type, dit-elle en le frappant avec son tablier le faisant rire.

« - Hey ! Je lui ai donné ton devoir au final, pouffa-t-il en terminant la vaisselle avant de l'asperger de quelques gouttes.

Elle le fixa choquée puis l'arrosa à son tour et bientôt, ils se battaient à coup d'eau sale et de farine quand il réussit à l'attraper. Il la cintra la collant à lui sans réfléchir et retint ses poignets d'une main alors que de l'autre il essuyait son visage avec tendresse sans la quitter des yeux. Tout comme elle le fixait avec douceur n'attendant qu'un geste de lui. Doucement il nettoya ses lèvres puis se pencha pour l'embrasser s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'elle le repousse. Seulement quand il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, il la sentit soupirer de soulagement avant de répondre à son baiser avec tendresse. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser encore avec encore. Sans jamais aller plus loin que les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés au lycée. Malheureusement quelqu'un sonna à la porte et il s'éloigna d'elle pour aller ouvrir. Il prit cependant le temps de caresser sa joue avec douceur en la fixant droit dans les yeux avant de lui rappeler qu'il l'aimait. Elle sourit doucement et quand il partit, elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail en soupirant. C'était de cet Harry qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Celui qui aimait rire, qui n'avait peur de rien ni de personne. Qui ne se prenait pas au sérieux si ce n'était pas utile. Elle revint au présent en entendant le rire de Nina et soupira. Elle songea à partir chez Luna ou Joyce puis renonça. Il était hors de question que sa belle-sœur la chasse de chez elle. A la place, elle se nettoya le visage et frotta ses vêtements avant de les rejoindre. Elle la salua sobrement comme à chaque fois et eut un léger sourire quand Harry la prit contre lui.

« - Je le savais que vous ne pouviez pas divorcer ! Hermione ne me laisserait jamais seule !

« - Une fois de plus, notre vie nous appartient Nina et si la thérapie ne fonctionne pas, on divorcera !

« - Mouais on verra et… C'est moi où ça sent la tourte au bœuf de maman, demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« - En effet, je viens d'en faire une pour Harry et moi.

« - Cool ! Quand y en a pour deux, y en a pour trois non ?

« - Non. Là y en a que pour deux. Si on t'invite l'un de nous ne mangera pas et ton frère semblait ravi du menu de ce soir donc…

« - Hermione on peut peut-être…

« - Non. J'ai prévu pour deux et je déteste les gens qui s'invitent. Si ta sœur mange avec nous, je lui donne ta part ! Décidez entre vous lequel des deux Potter mangera !

Elle s'éloigna sur ces mots et rejoignit la cuisine pour couper la tourte en deux. Elle laissa une part dans le plat et prit son assiette qu'elle emmena dans son bureau pour manger devant un film. Elle redescendit presque aussitôt pour préciser que le gâteau était pour une amie malade et qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à y toucher puis remonta pour passer une nouvelle soirée seule. Elle entendit rapidement le ton monter entre le frère et la sœur et mit son casque pour ne pas connaître la fin de leur conciliabule. A la fin du film, elle éteignit tout et sourcilla en n'entendant aucun bruit. Elle haussa les épaules et descendit faire la vaisselle et s'interrogea en voyant le plat vide. « Lequel a mangé finalement, se demanda-t-elle aussi amusée que curieuse. » Secouant la tête, elle nettoya tout puis monta se coucher en passant par le salon vide. Elle fronça les sourcils et monta pour frapper à la porte de leur chambre seulement personne répondit et elle entrebâilla la porte pour voir qu'elle était vide. Soupirant, elle referma la porte et rejoignit son lit où elle s'endormit si rapidement que lorsque son réveil sonna, elle était déjà réveillée. Soupirant, elle partit se laver et regarda le temps. Il semblait clément et elle décida de mettre le pantalon que Luna lui avait offert un an plus tôt pour son anniversaire. Très moulant, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne lui allait pas mais sa meilleure amie était formelle, elle était superbe ainsi. Songeant à sa paire de talon, elle sourit et rejoignit la chambre où Harry dormait seul. Elle nota qu'il y était encore et sans bruit, fouilla dans son dressing pour prendre le pull qu'elle voulait porter puis ressortit sans voir qu'il l'avait observé curieux. Elle enfila un débardeur puis fila préparer le petit-déjeuner pour deux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle vit la seconde part de tourte dans le frigo. Refusant d'en vouloir à son mari, elle termina le repas pour deux, mangea sa part puis lui laissa un mot avant de remonter se préparer. Elle se maquilla légèrement, juste pour mettre ses yeux en valeur puis enfila le pull qu'elle avait offert à son mari. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il tombait sur son épaule et dégagea son cou au moment où il sortit de sa chambre. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours adoré voir sa nuque et satisfaite, elle porta les bijoux qu'elle avait à leur mariage. Une paire de boucle d'oreilles fines aux oreilles, un simple pendentif autour du cou, ainsi que sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance. Satisfaite de son apparence, elle descendit et croisa Harry dans l'entrée. Il la fixa et elle resta immobile le temps qu'il analyse sa tenue puis mit ses escarpins noirs ainsi que son manteau.

« - Tu… Tu vas travailler comme ça ?

« - Bonjour à toi aussi Harry. T'as bien dormi ?

« - Pardon, sourit-il. Bonjour mon rayon de soleil. A peu près et toi, tu as bien dormi ?

« - Oui très bien, merci.

« - J'en suis content. Passe une bonne journée, ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser sa tempe avec tendresse.

Il partit et elle ferma à clef avant de l'interpeller au moment où il montait dans sa voiture.

« - Je te plais comme ça ?

« - Oui. Je suis jaloux de tes élèves, admit-il. Tu es fabuleuse. Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que j'avais envie d'être jolie pour toi.

« - Ok… Mione ?

« - Oui ?

« - Tu… Ça t'ennuie si j'invite Dray à dîner ce soir ? Il faudrait qu'on parle d'un truc loin du bureau.

« - Non, tu peux l'inviter, pourquoi me demandes-tu l'autorisation ?

« - Tu ne semblais pas ravie hier avec Nina.

« - C'est différent. Si elle avait été invitée à dîner, ok mais ta sœur s'invite sans cesse et hier soir je voulais passer la soirée avec toi. Pas vous deux elle n'était pas invitée.

Il sourit et revint vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement avant de la prévenir qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire le repas ce soir. Il s'était avancé hier soir afin de terminer de bonne heure pour s'occuper du dîner. Elle sourit et prit son visage en coupe pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres afin de le remercier puis rejoignit son propre véhicule. Elle sentit son regard sur elle et se retint de sourire. Elle prit le volant et rejoignit le lycée où elle travaillait et salua ses collègues qu'elle croisa ainsi que quelques élèves notamment la petite Tammy Sanders. Récemment arrivée du Texas, elle avait du mal à se faire des amis à cause de son accent. De plus la différence de climat la rendait parfois maussade. Elle rejoignit la salle des profs d'un pas dansant et fouilla son casier pour voir si elle avait du courrier avant de se tourner quand Jack sa salua. Elle sourit et sourcilla en voyant sa tenue. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise, des derbies vernis et ses cheveux semblaient coiffés avec soin.

« - Je fais ma demande ce soir, dit-il en voyant que tout le monde le fixaient perplexe.

La seconde suivante toutes les femmes présentes les félicitèrent alors que les hommes y allaient de leurs petits conseils sur les erreurs qu'ils avaient faites et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas reproduire. Seule exception : Hermione. Elle l'avait félicité pour sa décision naturellement puis s'était éloignée dans la salle des photocopies où, appuyée contre la machine, elle fermait les yeux pour se souvenir de celle de son mari. Du jour qui avait changé sa vie d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'elle finirait sa vie avec un homme mature, sérieux, qui aimait la nature plus que la ville. Le contraire d'Harry Potter.

_Flash-back POV Hermione_

_Je soupirais une dernière fois et m'observais dans le miroir sur pied de la chambre de mes parents. Je portais une petite robe noire avec des fleurs roses sur le bas de la robe et des manches. Harry m'a proposé qu'on aille dîner ensemble et j'espérais réussir à passer à l'étape suivante. On sortait ensemble depuis presque trois ans et ça faisait longtemps qu'on faisait plus que s'embrasser mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à me faire suffisamment confiance pour accepter qu'on fasse l'amour et moi. Je me bloquais à chaque fois et il ne m'avait même jamais vu nue. Quand on dorait ensemble je gardais inévitablement ma culotte malgré qu'il me prête un tee-shirt à chaque fois. Je détestais ma timidité face à lui qui avait eu plusieurs copines. J'en ignorais le nombre exact et je ne voulais pas le savoir. C'était son passé pas le mien et je crois que ça me ferait mal si je le connaissais. On sonna à la porte d'entrée de chez mes parents et j'inspirais longuement. Ce devait être lui. Il m'avait promis d'être là pour dix-neuf heures et il n'était jamais en retard. J'accrochais la petite croix que j'avais reçue lors de mon baptême et je descendis. Je souris en notant que je le voyais mais pas lui et il semblait superbe de dos. Il portait un de ces pantalons de ville qui lui allait merveilleusement bien avec une chemise tous deux noirs ébène. Une couleur qui, je le savais, lui allait à ravir. Ça mettait sa peau et ses cheveux en valeur et faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraude. Je décidais de les rejoindre et sourcillais en voyant maman joindre les deux mains sur sa poitrine quand elle me vit. Son regard brillait et je supposais qu'elle me trouvait jolie. Mon petit ami se tourna à son tour et je restais sans voix. Il n'avait pas totalement boutonné sa chemise et le triangle de peau sous ses clavicules me donna chaud. Je suis un cas désespéré ! Me reprenant, je le rejoignis et le laissais m'embrasser chastement devant mes parents, tout comme je reçus son compliment humblement. Ce n'était pas le premier garçon à m'en faire mais il y avait chez lui quelque chose de magnétique et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir quand il me disait _je t'aime_ ou qu'il me trouvait belle. Il prit ma main avec douceur et promit à mes parents que je serais de retour pour minuit. Autrement ce soir, je ne dormais pas avec lui. Dommage !_

_On arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard et, une fois de plus, j'appréciais sa galanterie. Il m'ouvrit la portière et me prit même la main pour m'aider à sortir de sa voiture. On rejoignit le deuxième étage les doigts entrecroisés et quand il ouvrit la porte je ne sus quoi répondre. Ça sentait bon le muguet odeur que j'adorais depuis que j'étais enfant._

_« - Pourquoi est-on chez toi ? Je croyais qu'on allait à une fête où tu travailles._

_« - C'était prévu, soupira-t-il, mais je n'avais pas envie de te partager ce soir… Et puis, je vais bientôt changer de travail donc…_

_« - Tu vas aller où, demandais-je en m'installant sur le canapé._

_« - En fait avec Drago on a décidé de monter notre entreprise. Dans l'événementiel tu t'en doutes. Il a pas mal de relation vu là où il bosse en ce moment et il va continuer de s'en faire tout en commençant à chercher avec un moi, un local et quelques sponsors ou je ne sais pas quoi. Enfin en attendant, je vais aller bosser pour une autre boite pour l'expérience et je voudrais savoir ce que proposent mes futurs concurrents._

_« - Ah oui ? Vous avez de la chance de bosser ensemble. Je tuerais pour bosser avec Luna mais elle refuse d'être prof d'art plastique, pouffais-je. Merci pour le verre, ajoutais-je quand il tendit un cocktail sans alcool._

_« - Je t'en prie. Bon parlons un peu de toi. Tu sais où tu vas postuler pour faire son stage de dernière année ?_

_« - Non. On n'a pas vraiment le choix en fait. C'est plus ou moins attribué en fonction de tes notes et de ton classement. Le meilleur ira dans le lycée le plus calme et le plus nul dans un secteur qui craint. Mais j'ai demandé à ne pas quitter Londres. Mes profs m'ont suggéré que pour ça, j'allais devoir être la meilleure aux examens de tout le pays donc je compte mettre les bouchées doubles et cet été, je vais continuer à jouer les profs bénévoles pour aider les jeunes défavorisés afin qu'ils n'arrêtent pas l'école trop tôt. Ça peut jouer dans le CV d'avoir ce genre d'expérience._

_Il me sourit et on continua de discuter de nos carrières différentes et du futur. A un moment on passa à table et je souris en notant qu'il avait cuisiné français. C'est vrai que je passais chaque été là-bas, en Normandie où ma famille avait une maison de vacances et j'adorais leur culture tellement différente de la nôtre. On devait être sérieux, meilleur et très calme alors qu'eux faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils se moquaient de tout le monde même de leur gouvernement alors qu'aucun petit anglais n'oserait ne serait-ce que singer notre Reine. C'était une figure très respectée ici et même ailleurs en fait. Étonnamment le sujet ne changea pas et on continua de faire mille projets, s'amusant à rêver qu'on partirait tous ensemble en vacances un jour. Lui et moi, Drago, Luna, Joyce, Ronald, tous nos amis. Je notais cependant qu'il grimaça quand j'évoquais son ami et je finis par l'interroger._

_« - Rien je l'ai vu hier et il a… Disons qu'il m'a plus ou moins avoué que tu lui plaisais. J'ai encore du mal à l'admettre._

_« - Ronald ? Beurk, grimaçais-je. C'est ton ami et désolée de te le dire mais il sent bizarre. Avec Luna on ne sait pas ce qu'il met comme parfum mais en fin de journée il y a comme un arrière-goût indéfinissable._

_J'avais dit ça pour le faire sourire seulement il n'eut aucune réaction puis soupira en secouant la tête avant de me proposer de manger le dessert au salon. J'acquiesçais et l'aidais à tout débarrasser puis je m'installais un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'avais mise une robe que pour une chose. Parce qu'on allait voir ses employeurs. Si j'avais su, j'aurais opté pour un jeans et un pull sympa et plus confortable. Harry revint en souriant et posa devant moi une petite assiette avec un mini crumble aux myrtilles. Miam ! Mon gâteau préféré. Je le remerciais et l'entamais avant de l'interroger sur sa famille. J'en avais un peu marre de parler du futur. Il me raconta la nouvelle rupture de Nina qui avait quitté son copain parce qu'il avait refusé de lui payer une place de concert pour les_ One Directions_… Non mais il est sérieux ? Juste parce que le gars n'aimaient pas ces gamins ? Eh ben ! Pour me moquer, je préviens Harry qu'il avait intérêt à me payer une place de concert pour mon groupe favori et il rit avant de me rappeler que j'étais davantage branché opéra et ballet que concert de rock. Ce qui n'est pas faux mais ma grand-mère m'avais traîné voir toutes les pièces de théâtres, les opéras bref tous les spectacles de culture depuis que j'étais enfant. Quand mes amis découvraient le cinéma, moi je regardais Juliette pleurer la mort de son Roméo et lorsqu'ils avaient découvert les bandes dessinées, je pouvais réciter des passages entiers de _La nuit des rois_ de Shakespeare. Je devrais peut-être oublier la physique et me lancer dans des études pour être prof d'anglais ? Oui mais j'aime la science et puis j'ai envie de garder cette passion pour la culture avec ma grand-mère. Même si à présent elle ne peut plus aller à l'opéra ou au théâtre. Je revins à moi et observais mon petit-ami. Il semblait bizarre depuis quelques minutes et je finis par le lui souligner._

_« - Je m'en aperçois, soupira-t-il, j'ai… J'ai une question à te poser Hermione et j'aimerais avoir une réponse aussi honnête que sincère. Elle pourrait bien bouleverser ta vie donc…_

_« - Wow tu sembles sérieux d'un coup. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_« - Voilà je… Je te l'ai dit au début de la soirée je commence à envisager l'avenir avec sérieux et je sais enfin où je vais réellement. J'ai trouvé ce que je veux faire de ma vie professionnelle. Je sais également que je compte quitter cet immeuble pour acheter une maison avec un jardin et avoir des enfants qui joueront dedans. Je veux m'acheter une vraie voiture, peut-être même adopter un chien mais je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul._

_« - Surtout les enfants, il va te falloir de l'aide, ris-je._

_« - Certes et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais savoir si l'aventure te tente ? Emménager ensemble dans un petit cottage en dehors de Londres avec un vrai jardin tout autour, adopter un chien ou deux et avoir des enfants._

_« - Que… Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?_

_« - Simplement que je veux faire tout ça avec toi. Je veux bâtir mon avenir avec toi et surtout, dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir un écrin blanc, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme… Je… Tu es d'accord ?_

_« - Oui, soufflais-je sans réfléchir. Moi aussi je veux de cet avenir. A condition qu'on ne se presse pas pour les enfants. Je veux d'abord faire carrière avant mais oui mille fois oui !… Même si tu ne me payes pas de place pour le prochain concert des _One Directions_, pouffais-je en lui sautant au cou._

_« - C'est vrai, demanda-t-il en souriant nerveusement._

_Je le regardais et hochais la tête avant de l'embrasser. Finalement je comprenais mieux pourquoi nous n'avions pas été à la fête de sa boite._

_Fin du flash-back en POV Hermione_

La sonnerie du début des cours fit sursauter la jeune femme qui sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre sa classe. Elle salua ses collègues et traversa les couloirs avant d'être rejointe par Padma qui enseignait la biologie dans la salle à côté. Le temps du trajet, elles parlèrent du projet de Jack toutes les deux espérant que Leonel dirait oui. Elle appela sa classe et ils entrèrent calmement alors que sa collègue demandait s'il comptait payer les crumpets si jamais il dirait oui.

« - Je m'en réserve deux dans ce cas, décida Hermione amusée. J'aime ça presque autant que les vrais croissants français. A tout à l'heure.

« - Ok je soumettrais l'idée à Jack.

Elles rirent puis Hermione autorisa ses élèves à s'asseoir avant de reprendre son cours là où elle l'avait laissé avec cette classe. Sa journée reprit comme d'habitude et elle alterna entre ses cours et ses conversations avec Padma. Jack avait donné son accord. Si Leonel lui disait oui alors il apporterait des fairy cake et toutes les deux espéraient, pour leurs patrons qu'il en apporterait le lendemain.

Seulement il n'y eut rien et aucun n'osa poser la question de savoir s'il s'était lancé ou pas. Ils refusaient d'imaginer qu'il ait pu dire non et finalement ce fut Joan qui se lança en demandant à Jack s'il avait osé faire sa demande alors qu'ils sortaient tous et il soupira.

« - Difficile de poser la grande question quand l'hôpital vous appelle pour vous annoncer que votre mère vient d'arriver en urgence. J'ai laissé Leonel allait voir comment elle allait et hélas, elle risque de ne pas survivre à cette semaine.

« - Outch désolé pour toi.

« - Merci Joan.

Rapidement tout le monde lui assura qu'ils étaient avec lui et Hermione le prit dans ses bras au moment où Harry passait en voiture. Il vit rouge et rentra chez lui pour se préparer avant leur séance de thérapie. Hermione arriva peu après et monta ses copies avant de noter l'heure. Elle passa un simple coup de brosse dans ses cheveux qu'elle attacha rapidement puis rejoignit l'entrée. Son mari arriva peu après et sans un mot, il lui ouvrit la porte. Elle le fixa surprise par sa colère contenue et monta avec lui dans la voiture. Il conduisit en silence sans la regarder une seule fois et elle n'osa pas faire un geste de son côté. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'il la repousse. C'est donc dans un drôle de silence qu'ils rejoignirent la salle d'attente. Pour passer le temps, la jeune femme prit un magazine, qui parlait de la famille royale qui préparait le mariage du prince William. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et elle reposa le magazine qu'elle n'avait finalement pas ouvert. Ils se levèrent et saluèrent leur thérapeute avant de s'installer. Celle-ci sourcilla en voyant la distance entre eux et leur demanda comment se passait leur semaine. Hermione haussa les épaules ne sachant plus vraiment si ça allait entre eux et Valérie se tourna vers Harry qui ne desserrait pas les dents. Il consentit finalement à répondre d'un simple « ça va » qui ne voulait rien dire aux yeux de la thérapeute.

« - Très bien, soupira-t-elle, que se passe-t-il entre vous ? Vendredi Hermione m'a dit que votre relation s'améliorait tout doucement, qu'elle allait faire des efforts pour se rapprocher de vous Harry. Avant-hier vous m'avez confié que vous aviez aimé ce week-end où vous vous étiez rapprochés. Vous aviez vous aussi l'intention de faire des efforts pour retrouver votre intimités.

« - C'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que je passe devant le lycée où ma femme travaille tout à l'heure.

« - Que s'est-il passé devant ce lycée, demanda-t-elle à la jeune professeur qui haussa les épaule la mine stupéfaite.

« - Je ne sais pas. On discutait avec mes collègues et…

« - Et tu as pris Jack dans tes bras ! Tu m'as dit qu'il était homo mais en fait c'est ton amant. J'en ai eu la preuve tout à l'heure ! Ne nie pas, je sais ce que j'ai vu !

« - **Alors tu te proclames juge, juré et bourreau et tu me punies pour une connerie qui ne se passe que dans ta tête** !

« - Je sais ce que j'ai vu Hermione !

« - Tu m'as vu prendre Jack dans mes bras ? Très bien, m'as-tu également entendu lui souhaiter bon courage parce que Leonel, son petit ami va perdre sa mère ? M'as-tu entendu lui dire qu'on était de tout cœur avec lui ? Étant donné qu'il voulait demander Leonel en mariage hier mais qu'il n'a pas pu à cause de ça, il va devoir la repousser de plusieurs semaines le temps que Leonel se remette de la perte de sa mère qui souffre depuis plusieurs années… J'en ai assez de tes accusations stupides Harry Potter ! Il va vraiment falloir que tu te fasses soigner pour ta jalousie, je ne la supporterais plus longtemps !

« - Tu… Tu mens Hermione !

« - Je mens ? Tu veux que j'appelle Jack peut-être ? Ou mieux, Leonel Williams ? Bien sûr, on va devoir attendre vingt heures que l'hôpital ferme pour qu'il te réponde mais si vraiment tu as besoin de preuves, tu n'as qu'à aller à l'hôpital te renseigner directement ! Non mais vous voyez ce que je dois supporter ? Quotidiennement ! Dès que je prends un collègue dans mes bras, ou un ami, je suis accusée d'aller coucher ailleurs, s'énerva-t-elle.

« - S'il vous plaît, restons calme, tempéra la thérapeute. Harry, pourquoi avoir cru que votre femme vous trompait avec son supérieur homosexuel ? Alors qu'elle vous l'a dit la semaine dernière dans ce bureau.

« - Je ne sais pas.

« - Nous y reviendrons en thérapie individuelle dans ce cas mais je crois que vous vouliez avouer quelque chose à votre épouse.

« - Oui, soupira-t-il, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… Très bien, souffla-t-il devant le geste encourageant de leur thérapeute. Voilà Hermione quand tu as passé la soirée avec Luna, j'ai… J'ai pété un plomb. Je ne savais pas où tu étais ni avec qui et je t'imaginais dans un bras d'un autre et… Enfin bref, je voulais trouver le nom de ce type et le frapper probablement.

« - Ok et donc, demanda-t-elle tendue.

« - Ben j'ai fouillé ta chambre et ton agenda, avoua-t-il sobrement en baissant les yeux.

« - Mais pourquoi penses-tu sans cesse que je te trompe ? Alors que j'ai chaque jour une attention précise pour toi ? Que je fais belle pour toi ? Pour qui me prends-tu à la fin ? Il y a quatre ans, je t'ai dit sur ton canapé que je voulais un avenir avec toi ! Quand tu m'as demandé en mariage, tu m'as fait la liste des projets que tu voulais et je les ai tous accepté parce que c'est l'avenir que je voulais ! Tu te souviens ? Acheter une maison avec un jardin, adopter deux chiens, faire des enfants, lista-t-elle. Pourquoi croire sans cesse que je te trompe ?

« - Je ne sais pas.

« - … Ok à moi de te poser une question, pourquoi tu ne me demandes jamais des explications ?

« - Je… Comment ça ?

« - Quand je prends une décision, tu ne me demandes jamais pourquoi. Si je décide un truc, tu abondes dans mon sens. Regarde cette interdiction de faire l'amour, on est d'accord qu'on est ici pour réparer notre relation, demanda-t-elle à leur thérapeute.

« - Bien sûr Hermione.

« - Super, dit-elle avant de regarder son mari, quand je t'ai demandé de faire chambre à part, tu as accepté sans discuter. Quand je propose un lieu de vacances, tu dis oui, sans même donner une idée de ton côté. Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que j'aime te faire plaisir la plupart du temps, sauf pour cette histoire de chambre à part. J'ai pensé, peut-être à tort, que ça pourrait nous être bénéfique et… Que je pourrais recommencer à te faire la cour. Avec des fleurs ou des petites attentions.

« - Harry, vous vous rendez bien compte que c'est une mauvaise idée d'accepter chaque idée de votre femme sans discuter ? C'est une décision qui peut s'avérer frustrante pour vous.

« - Peut-être en effet mais jusqu'à là, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. J'aime voir tes yeux briller quand j'accepte qu'on parte en vacances là où tu l'as décidé ou quand j'accepte d'aller faire des courses pour la soirée que tu veux organiser, dit-il en la regardant. Et pour les vraies décisions, tu me consultes. Sauf pour ce qui concerne Nina.

« - Encore heureux sinon on devrait la loger et la nourrir !

« - Hermione, laissez votre mari s'exprimer.

« - Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en se redressant mal à l'aise.

« - Elle a raison, je suis incapable de dire non à ma petite sœur. Elle n'a que nous.

« - Pourtant, elle doit rester loin de votre couple. C'est Hermione et vous, pas Hermione, votre sœur Nina et vous. On va faire un jeu, il nous rester une dizaine de minutes ça devrait suffire. Vous allez jouer le rôle de l'autre.

Ils se fixèrent perdus et Valérie leur donna plus d'informations. Ils l'écoutèrent puis tentèrent l'expérience seulement Hermione, qui n'était pas de nature jalouse, eut du mal à accuser Harry de draguer une femme à qui il venait de donner l'heure. Mais ce ne fut pas aussi compliqué pour elle que pour son mari qui eut beaucoup de mal à rester de marbre devant les accusations creuses de sa femme. Il finit cependant par s'énerver et lui rappeler qu'il lui était fidèle. Ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'il s'énerva et le thérapeute leur fit faire un le bilan de cette scène. Harry avoua avoir été mal à l'aise des accusations, pourtant fausse de sa femme. Comme l'heure approchait, elle décida qu'ils en reparleraient en séance individuelle et reprit rendez-vous avec l'un et l'autre.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Hermione pensait encore à ce qu'avait dit la thérapeute. L'idée de faire chambre à part n'était pas mauvaise en soi mais il fallait laisser les choses se faire naturellement. Ne pas se braquer s'ils avaient envie de dormir ensemble à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas de règles étant donné que ce n'était pas obligatoire. Ils devraient, à la fin de cette thérapie, avoir retrouvé leur intimité de couple. Cependant, même si l'idée ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, pour le moment elle était toujours choquée que son mari ait osé fouiller ses affaires. Son agenda et sa chambre. « Si mon sac avait été présent, il ne se serait pas gêné, songea-t-elle en entrant dans leur maison. » Ils y trouvèrent Nina qui était occupée à manger du gâteau en regardant un film dans leur salon. Choquée, elle ne sut quoi répondre et regarda son mari qui salua simplement sa sœur comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit présente.

« - Vous vous foutez de moi là, demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme malgré la colère qui brûlait en elle.

« - A quel propos ?

« - Qu'est-ce que ta sœur fiche dans notre salon ? En train de manger le gâteau que je devais apporter à Eliza demain ! Alors que j'ai précisé que ce n'était pas pour ici !

« - Je… Je ne sais pas, je pensais que tu l'avais invité, dit-il avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Nina, que fais-tu chez nous ?

« - Je n'avais pas envie de manger seule et puis comme ça Hermione peut refaire de la tourte de bœuf mais pour trois cette fois, dit-elle en l'accusant du regard au moment où Luna arrivait. Comme ça mon frère ne sera pas obligé de m'inviter au restaurant !

« - J'ai une idée, intervint la jeune peintre en entrant dans la maison dont la porte n'était pas fermée. Et si pour une fois, tu te sortais les doigts du cul et que tu te cuisinais un truc ? Ou que tu sortais ton portefeuille pour t'acheter de quoi manger ? Ou même pour faire quoi que ce soit sans ton frère ? Salut les amoureux, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Mione je suis venue chercher le gâteau que…

« - Que j'avais fait pour ta tante atteinte d'un cancer incurable, demanda-t-elle. Regarde donc Nina le manger, elle a encore fait comme chez elle à cause de mon mari qui joue les carpettes !

« - Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, s'énerva Luna en fixant la jeune fille qui venait de porter un nouveau morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche. Putain mais tu volerais la bouffe d'un enfant pour ne pas te faire à manger ou quoi ?

« - Oh ça va ! De toute façon il n'est pas terrible, trop chargé en sucre et il a mauvais goût !

« - Ça c'est normale triple andouille, ma tante est allergique au lactose et ce que tu manges a été fait avec du lait de soja ! Putain Harry fais quelque chose ou je me sers des triples de ta sœur pour mon prochain tableau ! Ma tante se réjouissait d'avoir du gâteau, dit-elle en craquant. Je lui ai promis de lui apporter aujourd'hui et à cause de ce parasite, elle n'aura même pas une part de son dessert favori.

« - Oh ça va, tu vas te mettre à pleurer en plus ?

« - Bon ça suffit, s'énerva Harry. Nina, tu éteins la télé, tu présentes tes excuses à Hermione pour être entrée chez nous sans notre accord, à Luna pour avoir mangé le gâteau de sa tante et tu rentres chez toi !

« - Mais enfin depuis quand tu me parles comme ça ?

« - Viens Luna, je vais en refaire un pour ta tante et on s'arrangera plus tard pour les ingrédients que tu avais payé, souffla Hermione en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Harry les regarda rejoindre la cuisine peiné et se tourna vers sa sœur qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Il grogna et s'approcha d'elle. Il éteignit le film qu'elle regardait, la faisant hurler au scandale et lui rappela qu'elle devait aller s'excuser avant de rentrer chez elle. Seulement Nina n'était pas habituée à recevoir des ordres seulement à les donner et elle prit ses airs de petits chefs pour rappeler à son frère que c'était à lui d'obéir seulement c'était la fois de trop. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'était vraiment disputé avec sa femme, c'était à cause de sa sœur qui avait pris l'habitude de venir quand bon lui semblait depuis la mort de leurs parents. Il décida donc de ne plus céder à ses airs de dictateur et profita qu'elle s'était levée, pour l'attraper par le coude et la jeter dehors. Il ferma derrière le temps de récupérer son sac qu'il fouilla pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait aucun double de chez eux. Il vit rouge en notant qu'elle avait son propre trousseau et le prit avant de lui jeter son sac encore ouvert, ses chaussures et son manteau à la figure en lui signalant qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue chez eux. Il se promit également de faire changer les serrures au cas-où puis rejoignit sa femme en cuisine. Elle s'était déjà remise à faire un gâteau tout en écoutant Luna pleurer sur sa tante qui partirait bientôt. Elle avait encore son père naturellement mais n'avait jamais connu sa mère qui était morte en couche et Eliza était son seul lien avec la famille de sa mère. Il la prit dans ses bras s'excusant pour Nina et baissa les yeux en croisant le regard énervée de sa femme. Hermione n'avait toujours décolérée et il se demanda ce qu'ils se passeraient entre eux quand ils seraient seuls.

« - Comment ça son propre trousseau de clef, demanda-t-elle une heure et demi plus tard.

« - Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé dans son sac. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait plus rentrer.

« - Je t'en prie, on changerait les serrures qu'elle réussirait encore à avoir son propre trousseau ! Je ne veux plus la voir chez moi, c'est clair ?

« - Mais enfin Hermione elle reste ma sœur et…

« - Bon écoute je vais être claire et j'espère pour toi que tu vas enregistrer ce que je vais te dire. Tu vas devoir choisir entre ta sœur et moi ! Soit elle est définitivement _persona non gratta_ dans cette maison, soit je pars et tu ne me reverras qu'à la signature des papiers de divorce ! En attendant, je vais vivre chez ma meilleure amie !

Elle sortit de la cuisine plus furieuse qu'avant et monta faire son sac pour quelques jours. Même si elle savait qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques temps pour reprendre plus de vêtements. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, jamais Harry ne la choisirait. Il avait toujours pris le parti de Nina, au contraire d'elle et elle savait que ça ne changerait rien. Elle écrasa une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et rejoignit sa salle de bain pour prendre ses affaires avant de redescendre. Harry était assis sur les marches, la tête dans les mains. Cette vision lui fit mal au cœur et elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée après ce qu'elle avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt. La véritable raison qui se cachait derrière son accord pour la thérapie de couple. Secouant la tête, elle passa devant lui refusant qu'il voit qu'elle était également au bord des larmes. Elle prit deux manteaux, des chaussures puis quitta la maison sans se retourner. Pas même lorsque son mari l'appela d'une voix brisée. Elle démarra et roula jusqu'à Camden où elle resta dans sa voiture le cœur en miette. Luna ne tarderait pas à revenir de l'hôpital et en l'attendant elle se mit à pleurer en voyant son mariage imploser. « Tout ça à cause de cette peste de Nina, songea-t-elle en serrant les poings. Je le savais au fond, je l'ai toujours su qu'elle détruirait mon histoire avec Harry ! Elle ne s'en est pas cachée le jour où je l'ai rencontré. »

_Flash-back POV Hermione_

_Quand Harry se gara devant l'immense manoir Potter je déglutis. La maison de mes parents semblait tellement modeste à côté. Une main se posa sur ma cuisse et j'observais mon petit ami en souriant doucement. Sa mère, paraît-il, voulait me rencontrer et pour lui faire bonne impression, j'avais enfilé ma plus jolie robe noire. J'avais mis une veste en cuir et une paire de chaussures plates. J'étais prête pour les rencontrer mais… S'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? Il serra ma cuisse avec douceur et on sortit de la voiture. Je notais qu'il y en avait trois autres et j'allais m'interroger seulement la porte s'ouvrit au même moment sur une femme de l'âge de maman. Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés dans sa nuque et je me mordis la lèvre en songeant que j'aurais dû faire la même chose. Plutôt que de laisser les miens détachés._

_« - Harry mon chéri, vous êtes déjà arrivés ? Entrez tous les deux, je m'occupe de la poubelle et j'arrive, dit-elle en montrant le sac qu'elle tenait à la main._

_Je suivis mon petit copain qui prit ma veste me faisant sourciller. Eh bien, il me surprend. J'avais du mal à reconnaître le petit con qui me provoquait et m'insultait sans cesse. Où était-il passé et qui était ce garçon prévenant et galant ? J'allais m'interroger seulement sa mère revint et me prit dans ses bras._

_« - Maman, je te présente Hermione Granger, ma petite amie. Mione, voici Lily Potter, la femme à qui je dois la vie, sourit-il._

_« - Enchantée de te rencontrer Hermione, me dit-elle en me prenant par les épaules. Viens je vais te présenter au reste du clan Potter qui, comme moi, avait hâte de rencontrer celle qui a su capturer le cœur de mon fils._

_Tout en parlant, elle me conduisit jusqu'au salon où il y avait trois hommes plus une jeune fille qui était bien plus élégante que moi. Un des hommes avait les mêmes lunettes qu'Harry… Enfin non, c'était son portrait craché sauf pour ses yeux naturellement. Le second avait les cheveux châtain bouclés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il portait un costume très étrange. Totalement blanc sauf la chemise qui était noir et une sorte de peignoir en velours bordeaux par dessus. Très mafieux en fait. Le dernier inconnu semblait plus vieux. Ses cheveux gris commençaient à éclaircir sa chevelure châtain. Même s'ils étaient plus courts que ceux de son voisin. Il portait un jeans, comme le père d'Harry, et un pull. Lily me présenta son mari James, qui avait une chemise blanche même si elle était légèrement froissée. Il me serra la main ravi de me rencontrer puis me présenta ses deux meilleurs amis. Sirius Black qui était également le parrain d'Harry et Remus qui était celui de Nina, la jeune fille assise sur un fauteuil et je l'appris, la petite sœur de mon copain. Elle portait une jolie petite robe blanche en dentelle et me fixait presque amusée. Ok ! Harry nous rejoignit et salua tout le monde avant de me prendre la main. On s'assit l'un à côté de l'autre et son père me demanda comment on s'était rencontré._

_« - Euh, il jouait au ballon dans la cour et me l'a envoyé en pleine figure._

_« - Et tu m'as fait courir jusqu'à toi avant de shooter dedans pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la cour._

_« - Hey ça fait mal, me défendis-je, et tu m'as menacé suite à ça._

_« - C'est vrai mais c'est toi qui a cogné la première._

_« - Il ne fallait pas me provoquer._

_Devant le regard amusé et perdu des adultes, Harry leur raconta la scène dans la cour quand on avait quatorze ans ainsi que la suite dans le parc alors que je restais muette inquiète de leur réaction. Lily me félicita de ne pas m'être laissée faire, alors que James et Sirius se moquaient d'Harry qui se défendait tant bien que mal. Remus secouait doucement la tête. Visiblement il était contre la violence. Comme moi, enfin la plupart du temps. Heureusement, Lily finit par intervenir en nous demandant depuis quand on était ensemble et je leur avouais que ça faisait déjà six mois. Le soir du fameux bal de remerciement. Notre premier baiser échangé après qu'il m'ait comparé à une pute mais bon, je cachais ce détail ne voulant pas mettre une mauvaise ambiance. Peu à peu, la conversation s'éloigna de nous et je fis connaissance avec tout le monde en dînant… Enfin jusqu'à ce que je leur demande où ils avaient caché leurs toilettes. Enfin je ne le formulais pas ainsi mais Nina me proposa de m'y accompagner. Je la remerciais d'un sourire et on quitta la pièce sans un mot. En fait elle ne me parle vraiment que juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain._

_« - Tu sais t'as l'air vachement mieux que les ex d'Harry mais faut que je te prévienne, tu ne tiendras pas plus longtemps. Aucune ne reste !_

_« - Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?_

_« - Parce qu'aucune n'acceptent qu'Harry et moi soyons aussi proches. On se raconte tout et je détruirais toutes les filles qui oseront me piquer mon frère, dit-elle en souriant._

_« - Je vois. J'ai un grand frère et également, même s'il s'est engagé dans l'armée alors rassure-toi je ne m'interposerais pas entre vous. Enfin si notre histoire, à ton frère et moi, venait à tenir._

_« - Tant mieux que tu le prennes comme ça. Bon je te laisse faire ce que tu as à faire, je vais t'attendre au bout du couloir. Comme ça tu n'auras pas l'impression que je t'écoute faire pipi._

_Elle partit sur ces mots te je fermais la porte curieuse. C'est quoi cette petite sœur ? Je n'étais pas ainsi avec Teddy, si ? Je lui poserais la question à son retour. Quand je ressortis, après m'être lavé les mains, je retrouvais Nina au bout du couloir le nez sur son téléphone. Elle sourit en me voyant et on retourna dans la salle à manger pour le dessert._

_Fin du flash-back en POV Hermione_

Quelqu'un klaxonna et elle tourna la tête pour voir sa meilleure amie se garer devant elle. Elle prit son sac à main en même que Luna et se rejoignirent entre les deux voitures.

« - Je… Je peux rester chez toi quelques jours ? S'il te plaît ?

« - Bien sûr ma belle. Va chercher ton sac, j'ouvre la porte.

Hermione la remercia d'un sourire triste et quelques minutes plus tard, elle posa son sac dans la petite chambre d'ami. Sans rien sortir, elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine. Pour lui changer les idées, ou essayer puisqu'elle ignorait encore la raison de sa présence ici, elle lui raconta qu'Eliza avait adoré son gâteau et lui en avait même commandé un autre. Seulement l'évocation du dessert fut de trop pour la jeune professeur qui explosa en sanglot avant de se laisser tomber à genoux au sol, le visage dans ses mains. Perdue Luna lâcha tout et s'assit à ses côtés avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la laisser pleurer sur son épaule. « Potter, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit ou fait mais je te jure que cette fois je vais vraiment t'arracher les couilles, songea-t-elle plus qu'énervée. Et tant qu'à faire je vais m'occuper des ovaires de ta frangine qui ne doit pas être innocente ! » Elles restèrent ainsi, prostrées sur le sol de la cuisine durant plus d'une demi-heure, Hermione continuant de pleurer sur son mariage raté, puis elle se calma et raconta toute l'histoire à sa meilleure amie. Elle ne lui cacha rien. Ni la crise de jalousie d'Harry, ni même ce qu'elle gardait comme un secret depuis presque quinze jours. Naturellement, Luna tempêta contre Harry sans savoir qu'il était aussi malheureux que sa femme.

…

Il avait appelé son parrain pour qu'il l'aide à trouver une solution. Seulement, après avoir écouté son filleul vider son cœur, il soupira longuement. Il n'y avait qu'une solution s'il voulait sauver son mariage mais il ignorait si Harry allait accepter de l'entendre. Aussi, il prit le temps de la réflexion cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'aurait pur dire James à sa place puis se lança.

« - Ce n'est pas simple en effet mais d'un autre côté ça l'est. Il va juste falloir réussir à t'imposer.

« - Comment ça, demanda Harry le regard malheureux. Comment puis-je garder Hermione dans ma vie sans perdre ma sœur ? Maman ne me le pardonnerait pas si je cessais tout contact avec Nina.

« - Hermione ne t'a pas demandé ça. Elle t'a demandé de ne plus inviter Nina chez vous et je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Comprend-moi bien, j'adore Nina je la considère comme ma fille mais il faut qu'elle arrête de s'inviter comme ça. Hermione a raison. Votre thérapeute aussi. C'est avec Hermione que tu vas vivre ta vie, pas Nina. Tu n'as pas le choix Harry ! Prends ta sœur entre quatre yeux et dis-lui les choses clairement. Ou elle cesse de venir à l'improviste, de s'installer et de jouer les chefs avec toi, ou alors tu cesseras tout contact avec elle. Elle n'est pas idiote et elle tient à toi, je suis sûre qu'elle fera le bon choix ! Mais il va falloir que tu lui tiennes tête.

« - Je l'ai fait ce soir puisque je l'ai fichu dehors après lui avoir repris les clefs de chez nous qu'elle a fait faire en douce. Hermione a raison, même si on change les serrures, elle recommencera.

« - Faites poser une alarme et ne tapez jamais le code devant elle. Et quand elle viendra sans que vous soyez présent, elle ira en prison pour quelques heures. Au pire tu la laisses une nuit en garde à vue, ça devrait la calmer.

« - Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça, c'est ma sœur et…

« - Harry, avec qui veux-tu vivre ? Ta sœur ? Ou ta femme ? Avec qui veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie et fonder une famille ?

« - Hermione, dit-il sans réfléchir.

« - Alors arrête de le dire et prouve-le lui !

Harry fixa son parrain sans trop savoir quoi penser et soupira. Sirius avait raison. Il ne pouvait plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il allait devoir mettre sa sœur devant le fait accompli, récupérer Hermione et lui prouver que c'était elle qu'il choisissait. Elle allait devenir sa priorité. Plus question de prendre le parti de Nina si elle était contre sa femme. C'était terminé. Elle allait devoir se trouver un nouveau héros. Gonflé à bloc, il remercia son parrain et ils trinquèrent au nouveau Harry jusqu'à minuit puis se séparèrent. Il monta se coucher mais fit un bref crochet par la chambre de sa femme. Il prit son oreiller pour dormir avec son odeur comme lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble. En attendant que le sommeil le gagne, il repensa à leur mariage. A ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle était entrée vêtue de sa robe blanche.

_Flash-back_

_Quand la marche nuptiale commença je me tournais aussitôt vers la porte. J'étais prêt à voir arriver ma future épouse. Maman n'avait pas tarit d'éloge sur la robe m'assurant à chaque fois que j'allais trouver Hermione magnifique et j'étais on ne peut plus pressé de la voir. Je déglutis quand elle entra et je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Oh mon Dieu, elle était magnifique… Irréelle même ! La robe semblait fluide avec des bretelles en dentelle sur les épaules et dessous un bustier opaque et la jupe était… Je ne m'y connais pas je ne peux pas exactement décrire mais elle ressemblait à ces robes de princesses de conte de fée qu'adorait Nina. Quand Tom me donna symboliquement sa main, je me sentis rosir et souris à ma future femme. Je notais à ce moment-là que son voile était accroché à son chignon. Je me tournais face au prêtre en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur la robe qui traînait sur le sol et tout en écoutant l'oraison, je jetais de fréquents regards à ma future épouse. Elle semblait rayonner et je me promis de toujours faire mon possible pour la rendre heureuse. Elle sourit, signe qu'elle avait senti mon regard et je me repris pendant deux minutes. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce que racontait l'homme d'église, j'étais bien trop déconcentré par la beauté de ma femme. Il me semblait qu'elle n'était même pas fatiguée et je me surpris à être pressé d'avoir enfin l'autorisation de l'embrasser. En attendant, je ne me lassais pas de regarder sa robe d'une blancheur virginale. Je savais qu'elle avait envie de moi, depuis moins longtemps que moi c'était évident, mais je lui avais demandé comme condition à notre mariage qu'on ne fasse pas l'amour avant. Je savais que maman voulait un mariage blanc mais plus que tout, je voulais qu'elle soit encore vierge le jour où je pourrais enfin l'appeler ma femme. C'était idiot selon Dray qui devait me supporter moi et ma frustration, mais je n'en démordais pas. On n'irait pas plus loin tant qu'on ne serait pas légalement mariés. Je revins à la cérémonie juste à temps pour l'échange de vœu et des alliances puis arriva enfin le moment que j'attendais. Celui où j'avais enfin l'autorisation de l'embrasser devant tous. _

_« - Tu es magnifique ma douce Hermione. Un véritable rêve, soufflais-je juste avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes._

_« - Balivernes, chuchota-t-elle en guise de réponse._

_Ce qui naturellement me fit l'aimer plus fort._

_Fin du flash-back en POV Harry_

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme se prépara pour aller travailler le cœur au bord des lèvres. Pourtant, il fit son possible pour ne pas le montrer à ses employés et commença sa journée bien avant l'arrivée de son associé. Il resta muet toute la journée, ne parlant que lorsqu'on lui posait une question. Même si ses réponses étaient brèves. Il alla à ses rendez-vous et boucla de nouveau partenariat avec des professionnels dédié aux déguisements, avec d'autres traiteurs et même avec une autre conseillère de vente en robe de soirée. A midi, il avait fait tout ce qui était sur son agenda et passa à sa journée du lendemain sans se plaindre. Il étudia de nouveaux bilans, envoya ses conclusions à Drago via leur réseau interne alors que celui-ci n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Occupé à le surveiller naturellement. Il trouvait son attitude bizarre et il eut beau le questionner, Harry se contentait de dire la même chose. Il allait bien. A quinze heures, quand il partit se chercher un café, il en profita pour envoyer un message à Luna. « _Dis-moi Harry semble amorphe et malheureux, tu sais ce qu'il s'est encore passé entre eux ? Je t'embrasse._ » Il sourit en songeant à la jeune peintre. Plus d'une fois il avait songé à aller plus loin avec elle seulement son caractère volcanique le dérangeait. Il avait toujours pensé qu'une femme devait savoir se tenir et parler avec douceur, comme sa mère. Seulement Luna n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait de la manière dont elle le pensait. Sa poche vibra et il regarda le message au moment où son meilleur ami revenait sa tasse à la main. « _Ouais ton pote a encore fait le con. Mione a pleuré toute la nuit sur le mariage terminé à cause de l'autre pétasse de Nina._ » Il écarquilla les yeux et observa son ami en se posant une question. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils passent d'un amour qui renaissait à la fin de leur mariage ? Il se promit de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire et sut que pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Les prendre l'un après l'autre dans les yeux pour démêler l'histoire.

« - Bon allez ça suffit, soupira-t-il en fermant la porte de leur bureau avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe entre Hermione et toi !

« - Ça ne te regarde pas Drago !

« - Si. Dans l'éventualité où je suis le témoin de votre mariage, ça me regarde ! Sans compter que le nombre de conneries que tu as faites en faisant de moi ton complice pour la provoquer. Le vol de son devoir de physique, le vol de ses vêtements dans son casier de sport, sans compter la fois où tu m'as carrément demandé de l'enfermer dans les toilettes pour t'en vanter devant elle, alors maintenant raconte !

Harry le fixa avec colère puis soupira longuement. Il jeta un œil sur la porte close et secoua la tête. Il voulait parler, il en avait même visiblement besoin mais hors de question de le faire ici alors qu'un de leurs employés pouvait entrer à n'importe quel moment. Drago comprit le message et reprit son boulot jusqu'à dix-heures où il éteignit son ordinateur. Il prévint son ami qu'il l'attendait chez lui ne laissant pas d'autre choix que de lui raconter la cause de cette distance entre eux. Il ne fut donc pas surprit de voir débarquer son ami quelques minutes plus tard et ils entrèrent dans la maison du couple. Harry leur servit un whisky à tous les deux puis soupira longuement avant de lui raconter leur retour à la maison après leur séance de thérapie. Il lui parla de la présence de sa sœur, du gâteau, des reproches qu'elle avait faits, de l'arrivée de Luna et de ses larmes, du trousseau de clé de Nina, de l'ultimatum que sa femme lui avait lancé tout y passa même la décision d'Hermione d'aller vivre chez sa meilleure amie en attendant qu'il décide. L'arrivée de Sirius, la décision qu'il avait prise et son incapacité à la mettre en place. Il ne savait pas encore comment parler à sa sœur pour lui faire entendre raison. A la fin de son récit, Drago hocha lentement la tête en se laissant tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil et soupira longuement.

« - Eh bé t'es dans une sacrée merde mon pote !

« - Je sais, j'ai toujours dit que je ne cèderais jamais aux ultimatums mais là… Je ne vois pas comment faire autrement.

« - Ecoute je vais te dire quelque chose que tu vas détester entendre mais… Hermione a raison. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir une vie de couple saine si ta sœur se pointe à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il faut que tu lui fasses comprendre qu'elle n'a plus à venir chez vous quand ça lui chante, qu'elle n'a plus à se mêler de vos vies et qu'elle cesse de fouiller dans les culottes de ta femme.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-il perdu en le fixant franchement étonné. Que viennent faire les culottes de ma femme dans la conversation ?

« - Merde, t'es pas au courant ! Luna m'avait dit de ne jamais t'en parler, souffla-t-il en se frappant le front. Plus jamais je ne bois d'alcool quand on parle problème de couple.

« - Explique-toi Dray !

Le jeune homme soupira et fixa son ami avant de lui raconter la fois où Hermione avait surprise Nina fouillant dans ses sous-vêtements ainsi que les remarques qu'elle s'était permise de faire. Il grogna en serrant son verre dans sa main et lui demanda pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais parler de cette histoire. Son ami haussa les épaules ne connaissant pas la réponse. Luna lui avait demandé de ne rien dire mais il n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Harry soupira longuement et regarda devant lui en secouant la tête.

« - Tu va où, demanda Drago en le voyant se lever soudainement.

« - En premier voir Nina, ensuite voir Hermione et la ramener ici et…

« - Tu n'iras nulle part ! Harry la colère est très mauvaise conseillère. Laisse passer la nuit et avant de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, parles-en à ta thérapeute. Elle pourra t'aiguiller afin de ne pas t'éloigner de ta sœur. Mais si tu y vas maintenant, tes mots vont dépasser ta pensée et tu le regretteras !

Le jeune homme le fixa énervé puis se calma en voyant qu'il essayait simplement de l'aider. Il se laissa doucement ramener au salon et l'écouta commander deux curry à l'indien du coin afin qu'ils dînent et passèrent la soirée à se défier sur la vieille console de jeu du jeune homme.

…

Une semaine après cette dispute, Hermione comprit qu'il avait fait son choix et demanda à Luna de venir avec elle prendre contact avec un avocat afin de lancer la procédure de divorce. Son amie tenta de lui rappeler que c'était une décision difficile à prendre et qu'Harry avait besoin de plus de temps puisqu'il était proche de sa sœur mais elle resta intraitable.

« - Ok, capitula-t-elle, je vais venir avec toi. On ira après ton boulot. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

« - Dix-sept heures.

« - Ok attends-mi devant le lycée je passerais te chercher.

Hermione la remercia et monta prendre sa douche ratant ainsi le message que Luna envoya. « _Si tu veux parler à Hermione, magne-toi ! Elle croit qu'Harry a choisi sa sœur et elle compte entamer la procédure de divorce dès ce soir !_ » Elle envoya le message à Drago sachant que, depuis une semaine, il aidait Harry à parler avec Nina qui s'était mise au chantage affectif pour ne pas qu'il prenne ses distances avec elle. « _Ok elle finit toujours à 17 h ? Je passerais la voir à la fin de la journée !_ » Elle lui confirma l'heure puis effaça les trois messages afin qu'Hermione ne sache jamais qu'ils complotaient tous les deux afin de les aider à sauver leur mariage. Quand ils s'étaient mariés Luna et Drago avaient été leurs témoins et ils savaient tous les deux combien ils s'aimaient. « Hors de question de laisser la petite peste tout ruiner, décida Luna. J'irais la voir pendant que Drago est avec Mione ! » Son amie descendit peu après et Luna l'emmena au travail afin de pouvoir aller la chercher mais surtout de l'empêcher de partir seule voir l'avocat. Le temps du trajet, elles décidèrent de ce qu'elle dirait puis elle la déposa devant le lycée afin de la regarder entrer. « _Je viens de la déposer au lycée, elle n'a pas de voiture, tu ne devrais pas la manquer. Pendant ce temps, j'irais voir l'emmerdeuse en culotte courte !_ » N'attendant pas de réponse du jeune aristocrate, elle rangea son portable et rentra chez elle travailler sur sa nouvelle collection de tableau. Chaque collection n'avait que trois ou quatre toiles et celles-ci étaient inspirées par Hermione et elle avait hâte de les lui montrer. Elle passa la journée sur sa nouvelle toile et s'arrêta uniquement lorsqu'elle eut faim. A ce moment-là, elle se rappela du message et prit son téléphone pour voir qu'il lui en avait envoyé plusieurs autres. « _Ok je serais devant à moins dix pour ne pas la louper. Merci de m'aider à les aider Luna !_ » « _Tu sais si on y arrive, ils vont nous en devoir une sacrée mine de rien… Enfin ça me ferait vraiment chier de les voir divorcer alors qu'ils sont clairement fait pour être ensemble._ » « _Au fait, une fois que tout ça sera réglé, ça te dit de venir dîner avec moi au Café de Provence ?_ » Elle sourcilla à cette invitation et décida de répondre à tous les messages d'un coup. « _Ce n'est pas toi que j'aide mais Hermione, elle est très amoureuse d'Harry. Je ne fais pas ça pour obtenir quoi que ce soit en retour._ » Elle l'envoya laissant volontairement l'invitation en suspens et réchauffa le poulet au curry qu'Hermione avait fait la veille avant de retourner travailler jusqu'à quinze heures puis elle monta se changer. Elle troqua sa chemise et son jeans maculé contre un jeans skinny qui la mettait particulièrement en valeur. Elle ajouta un pull col roulé puis se maquilla à peine avant de détacher ses cheveux. Habillée tout en noir, ils étaient mis en valeur et ça rehaussait le teint clair de sa peau. Satisfaite, elle enfila une paire de bottines à talon noir ainsi qu'un manteau camel. Elle sortit de chez elle et verrouilla avant de s'arrêter ignorant où pouvait être Nina. Elle sortit son téléphone et voulut interroger Drago seulement il lui avait répondu. « _Parfait Harry est toujours dingue de sa femme ! Et tu n'as pas répondu pour le dîner !_ » Elle secoua la tête amusée. « _Tu sais où je peux trouver la petite peste ?_ » En attendant qu'il réponde, elle réfléchit à l'idée d'accepter de dîner avec lui puis renonça. Elle savait que pour lui elle ne serait qu'un numéro supplémentaire et elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer les potiches avant de se faire jeter pour une autre. Sa main vibra et elle regarda le message. « _Elle doit être chez Harry et Hermione. Dans le jardin. Depuis qu'il lui a repris son trousseau de clef, elle y passe toutes ses journées à attendre qu'il rentre. J'en conclus que c'est non pour le dîner ?_ » « _Ok merci pour l'info. Et en effet, c'est non pour le restau. Je n'ai pas envie de figurer sur ton tableau de chasse monsieur je change plus souvent de nanas que de chemise ! _» Elle l'envoya puis prit la direction de la maison Potter en songeant à l'excuse qu'elle aurait si Harry rentrait plus tôt. Elle se gara et ne fut donc pas surprise de voir Nina sur les marches un magazine de potins devant elle.

« - Te voilà déjà grand f… Ah ce n'est que toi, dit-elle perdant son sourire.

« - Oui. Que fais-tu là ? Harry ne rentre jamais avant dix-huit heures, non ?

« - Si.

« - Et tu ne bosses pas ?

« - Non mon patron m'a foutue dehors parce que j'étais trop impliquée dans mes problèmes et pas assez dans l'entreprise. Comme si on avait besoin d'être concentrée pour vendre des fringues, soupira-t-elle. Et toi que fais-tu-là ?

« - Je venais chercher quelques trucs pour Hermione. Qu'elle n'ait pas à recroiser ton frère qui la rend malheureuse… Pourquoi tu souris au juste ?

« - Parce qu'ils vont divorcer finalement. Cette peste n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite non mais ! Osez demander à Harry de choisir entre elle et moi ! Je te…

« - Comment peux-tu te réjouir de voir ton frère malheureux ? T'es vraiment une garce ! Tout ça parce que tu refuses de faire ta vie et d'entrer dans le monde des adultes ! Oh pauvre chérie, elle a perdu ses parents alors elle a arrêté de grandir ! Non mais réveille-toi un peu Nina ! Tu n'es plus le bébé de la famille et tu vas sur le pot toute seule comme une grande alors bouge ton cul et fais quelque chose de ta vie au lieu d'emmerder ton frère et de le rendre volontairement malheureux !

…

A dix-sept heures, Hermione sortit du lycée et fouilla la rue des yeux à la recherche de la petite voiture de son amie. Seulement elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Drago venir vers elle. Elle se prépara à la litanie de reproches qu'il allait lui faire seulement étonnamment, il la salua en souriant. Ses yeux n'étaient pas en colère et elle se détendit.

« - Tu n'as pas vu Luna ?

« - A mon grand regret, ta meilleure amie me fuit. Une sombre histoire de tableau de chasse, éluda-t-il. Est-ce qu'on peut parler s'il te plaît ? Rassure-toi je ne viens pas de la part d'Harry, il n'est pas au courant de ma démarche. J'aimerais juste qu'on parle toi et moi.

« - Très bien mais pas longtemps, Luna doit passer me prendre pour qu'on aille voir… Peu importe !

« - Elle m'a dit que tu comptais aller voir un avocat ce soir, dit-il en lui ouvrant la portière de sa voiture. Ecoute je comprends ta démarche et je te tire mon chapeau, j'aurais pété un plomb et frapper Nina, il y a déjà longtemps à ta place. En fait je crois qu'elle ne serait pas ressortie indemne de mon placard.

« - Ah t'es au courant de cette histoire, se rembrunit-elle.

« - Pas des détails. Luna m'a simplement dit qu'elle fouillait dans tes culottes avant de me préciser que c'était un terme général et qu'en aucun cas, elle ne me dirait ce que tu portais exactement. Ce qui je l'admets ne regarde que toi et Harry éventuellement.

« - Donc tu ne sais pas tout.

« - Je suppose que par égard pour toi, ta meilleure amie m'a caché certains détails et à modifier certaines remarques que j'imagine assassines venant de Nina mais j'ai les grandes lignes… Hermione tu veux vraiment divorcer ?

« - Est-ce que j'ai réellement d'autres choix ? Harry ne dira jamais non à sa sœur et je ne veux plus la voir débarquer chez nous à son bon vouloir.

« - Ecoute je ne devrais probablement pas te le dire mais il est en train de régler le problème avec Nina, tu dois juste lui laisser un peu de temps. Crois-moi, il cherche une solution pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'a plus le droit de venir chez vous mais Nina lui fait du chantage affectif lui rappelant qu'il est sa seule famille et tout ça. Il a du mal à l'éloigner mais il y travaille, rassure-toi. Il a du le dire durant votre séance de couple de mercredi.

« - Je n'y suis pas allée, avoua-t-elle. J'ai appelé la thérapeute juste avant la séance pour la prévenir que j'avais un empêchement. Deux crétins qui harcèlent une nouvelle élève parce qu'elle est différente d'eux. On a réuni les parents, les accusés et la victime. La réunion s'est éternisée, je suis sortie du lycée à vingt heures.

« - Ah. Bon et bien Harry a choisi. Il t'a choisi mais tu dois lui laisser le temps de gérer sa sœur. Il m'a tout raconté. Votre dispute, ce qu'a osé faire Nina, le trousseau de clé, ton ultimatum, et tout. Je comprends ta décision de partir pour le laisser réfléchir, je l'applaudis même et je ne te juge absolument pas mais…

Ils furent interrompus par le portable d'Hermione. Elle sourcilla en voyant que c'était un numéro inconnu et s'excusa avant de répondre. Drago l'écouta discuter quelques instants, fronçant les sourcils en entendant parler de police et de prison puis raccrocha avant de lui demander de l'emmener au commissariat de police de son quartier. Luna venait d'être arrêtée pour effraction. Il ne comprit pas tout puisqu'Hermione n'avait pas tous les détails mais il les conduisit à l'adresse avant de se garer sur le parking. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bâtiment et après quelques formalités, arrivèrent jusqu'au brigadier qui avait arrêté deux femmes. Ils les conduisit à la cellule de garde-à-vue et Drago du s'empêcher de rire en voyant que Luna et Nina étaient toutes les deux enfermées se fusillant du regard de part et d'autre de la cellule.

« - Vous connaissez ces deux femmes, demanda le brigadier.

« - Seulement la blonde, c'est ma meilleure amie. J'ignore qui est l'autre, déclara Hermione.

« - Tu laisserais ta sœur en prison, s'énerva Nina.

« - Je ne vous connais pas mademoiselle et je n'ai pas de sœur. Juste un frère qui fait parti de la Royal Navie. Luna tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« - Plus tard. Je peux sortir brigadier Smit ?

Il hocha la tête et la laissa sortir repoussant Nina qui tenta de forcer le passage puis conduisit tout le monde à son bureau alors que la jeune fille vociférait qu'elle se vengerait quand Harry l'aurait fait sortir. Cependant, tandis que Luna et Hermione signait des déclarations, il envoya un sms à son meilleur ami. « _Ta sœur vient d'être arrêtée pour effraction chez toi. Hermione a refusé de la laisser sortir. Si tu veux lui prouver que c'est elle que tu choisis, laisse Nina passer la nuit en prison._ » Il rangea son portable et observa Luna. Elle avait la lèvre écorchée et ses cheveux semblaient emmêlés mais sinon rien ne prouvait qu'elle s'était visiblement battue avec Nina quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils sortirent avec elles et écouta la jeune peintre.

« - Je suis allée chez toi pour récupérer quelques vêtements. Je sais que tu ne veux plus voir Harry donc je pensais t'aider, expliqua-t-elle à sa meilleure amie. Mais quand je suis arrivée, Nina était là. Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de façon d'agir et j'ai voulu rentrer puisque moi j'ai votre autorisation pour entrer chez vous pendant votre absence, se vanta-t-elle. Elle a tenté de forcer le passage je l'ai repoussé et j'ai voulu refermer la porte mais elle est rapide pour une peste et on en est venues aux mains je ne sais pas trop comment. J'ai juste eu le temps de fermer à clefs avant que la police m'embarque. Dieu seul sait qui les a appelés. Ensuite le temps des dépositions et tout… Je suis restée en cellule qu'une demi-heure. Et toi ton après-midi ?

« - J'étais avec Drago quand la police m'a appelé. Il essayait de me convaincre qu'Harry et moi n'étions pas obligés de divorcer. Que je devais laisser un peu de temps à mon mari.

« - Tiens on dirait moi… Si j'étais un mec aux yeux bleus. Je te l'ai dit Hermione tu vas trop vite. Mais je pense qu'une nuit en prison fera le plus grand bien à ta belle-sœur… Mais Harry va t'en vouloir.

« - Aucun risque je l'ai prévenu de ce que tu avais fait avant de lui rappeler qu'il avait tout intérêt à la laisser quelques heures en cellule. Ça lui fera du bien.

« - On verra, soupira Hermione. Tu me ramènes chez moi que Luna récupère sa voiture ?

Drago hocha la tête et les déposa sept minutes plus tard, devant la petite maison qu'ils louaient. Il embrassa les deux filles leur assurant qu'il était là au besoin puis rappela à Luna de lire ses sms avant de partir. Haussant les épaules, elles montèrent dans la voiture de la jeune peintre qui les ramena chez elle où elles parlèrent de la journée durant le reste de la soirée. Toutes les deux se demandaient une chose. Drago avait-il dit vrai ? Harry avait-il réellement accepté de prendre ses distances avec sa sœur afin de leur donner une vraie chance ? Allait-il réussir à faire entendre raison à Nina qui, depuis le début de leur relation, s'était imposée dans chacune de leur décision ? Luna sourcilla en entendant l'aveu de son amie et l'interrogea du regard. Elle soupira et baissa les yeux une seconde avant de lui raconter que c'était elle qui avait choisi la bague de fiançailles, qui avait conseillé à Harry de l'emmener au Windsor Café pour leur premier rendez-vous, qui lui avait suggéré de faire de demande en mariage chez lui plutôt que dans un restaurant. C'était même elle qui avait choisi la maison où ils vivaient. Bien sûr, elle ne le faisait pas franchement, elle agissait toujours par petites phrases manipulant en faisant semblant de simplement donner son avis sur les choses.

« - Elle m'a même conseillée d'attendre mes trente ans pour avoir un bébé. Elle m'a expliqué que ça serait mieux pour Harry. Qu'il aurait ainsi le temps de bien mettre son entreprise en place et comme une imbécile j'ai dit que c'était en effet plus sage. Même si ça ne se décide pas vraiment mais bon.

« - C'est pour ça qu'elle fanfaronne en disant partout que non tu ne peux pas être enceinte, à chaque fois qu'Harry et toi nous invitez afin de nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle ?

« - Ouais. Parce qu'elle m'a convaincu d'attendre mais c'est fini Luna ! Tu m'entends, dit-elle en se levant, c'est terminé, je ne la laisserais plus choisir pour moi, ce qui est mieux pour moi. Je reprends les rênes de ma vie !

« - Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Elle a presque détruit votre mariage, elle essaie de convaincre Harry qu'il doit la choisir elle et vous vivez dans la maison qu'elle a choisi pour vous, souligna-t-elle en souriant malgré la fierté qu'elle ressentait.

« - Tout d'abord, je bloque mon mercredi. J'ai rendez-vous avec notre psy et je compte bien être présente cette fois-ci. J'ai besoin de dire certaines choses à Harry et je veux qu'il les entende en terrain neutre ! Ensuite, s'il accepte ce que je vais dire alors on déménagera. Après tout lui et moi voulions un cottage en dehors de Londres à la base, pas vivre à Soho ! Mais c'était plus pratique pour elle, je suppose.

« - Hermione t'es géniale, déclara sa meilleure amie en lui sautant au cou.

Elles se prirent dans les bras, inconscientes de la silhouette qui les observait depuis l'autre côté de la rue, et firent la liste de tout ce que le jeune couple devait changer. La silhouette sourit en les voyant écrire, supposant à tort qu'elles faisaient la liste des récriminations qu'Hermione avait contre Harry puis s'éloigna en souriant. « Cette fois, c'est gagné ! »

…

Le lendemain Harry rejoignit le poste de police et alla reconnaître sa sœur afin de la faire sortir de cellule. Loin d'être calmée ou plus raisonnable, elle tempêta contre son frère tant et si bien qu'il finit par se tourner d'un bloc vers elle. Elle se tut en voyant la lueur de fureur qui irradiait son regard émeraude.

« - Premièrement Nina, quand quelqu'un vous rend service et vous fait sortir de prison au lieu de vous y envoyer, on lui dit « merci » on ne l'insulte pas. Ensuite étant donné que tu as frappé la meilleure amie de ma femme sans raison valable, je te conseille de te faire toute petite sinon je vais la voir et la convainc de porter plainte pour coups et blessures contre toi. Dernièrement, étant donné que tu es seule sans ami ou soutien, je te conseille de te faire discrète. Tu n'es pas en position de négocier. Je suis ton grand frère Nina, je ne suis pas ton larbin, ton chauffeur ou ton petit ami, est-ce que c'est clair, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme mais glaciale.

« - Je… Oh ça va, se reprit-elle, je te signale que nos parents doivent se retourner dans leur tombes en voyant ce que tu as osé me faire et…

« - Et que doivent-ils penser de toi Nina ? Qui perd son emploi parce qu'elle refuse d'arriver à l'heure, qui s'amuse à détruire des relations de couples parce qu'elle a décidé qu'ils n'étaient pas compatibles ? Qui va se retrouver à la rue parce qu'elle ne pourra plus payer son loyer ? Je te préviens inutile de débarquer chez moi avec tes valises, je refuse de te loger !

« - Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais encore quelqu'un dans ta vie, souligna-t-elle avec perfidie.

« - Oh si j'ai Hermione ma belle. Elle est revenue malgré tes manigances, mentit-il, et toi qui as-tu pour veiller sur toi si je ne suis plus là ?

Il sourit en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répondre seulement elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle n'avait personne. Remus vivait encore à Londres bien sûr mais il avait sa propre famille et elle ne pouvait pas le voir quand elle le voulait. De plus ils vivaient dans une maison trop petite pour qu'elle puisse s'installer et Mona était de nature volcanique. Elle n'aurait aucun pouvoir sur elle. Ce qu'elle savait pertinemment. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle s'était éloignée de son parrain. Se reprenant, elle nota qu'Harry sortait du commissariat sans s'assurer qu'elle était derrière et elle le rattrapa pour le prier de la ramener chez elle seulement il eut un sourire mauvais.

« - Navré, je file bosser. Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, prend le bus !

Il monta dans sa voiture et fila la laissant seule. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Nina ne sut quoi faire et se mit à pleurer doucement. Un inconnu, l'apercevant, vint la voir et elle lui raconta que son petit ami venait de la quitter en lui volant son sac. Qu'elle n'avait plus rien et il lui proposa naturellement de la ramener chez elle. Elle cacha son sourire victorieux et se laissa gentiment ramener en se promettant de faire payer son frère prochainement. « Et cette pétasse d'Hermione, songea-t-elle. »

…

Loin de le savoir, Harry arriva au bureau le cœur léger et raconta à son ami la scène que lui avait joué Nina. Ils en rirent franchement puis Drago lui demanda quels étaient ses projets.

« - Après le boulot, je file chercher Hermione au travail, j'en profite pour m'excuser auprès de Jack pour le coup. Je remets ça depuis trop longtemps, soupira-t-il, ensuite je la supplie de revenir à la maison et je me plie à sa décision.

« - Et pour ta sœur ?

« - Je vais voir avec madame Fieldings si elle ne peut pas me conseiller un psy pour Nina. Elle a besoin d'aide.

Drago hocha la tête puis ils plongèrent dans leur journée sans savoir qu'à la fin de celle-ci l'un des deux verrait son monde s'écrouler. Pour le moment, ils honorèrent leurs rendez-vous, déjeunèrent avec leurs employés et suivirent leur planning jusqu'à seize heurs trente. S'étant avancée la veille, Harry quitta plus tôt et prit sa voiture pour rejoindre le lycée où travaillait son épouse. Il se gara et envoya un sms à Luna afin de s'assurer qu'Hermione n'avait pas pris sa voiture. « _Non t'inquiète, elle est partie bosser en métro. Pourquoi ?_ » Il sourit satisfait et en attendant la fin des cours, répondit à la jeune femme. « _Je comptais l'emmener boire un verre comme au début de notre mariage. Avant de rentrer à la maison, on faisait un crochet dans un pub. Pas de projets à ta connaissance ?_ » La sonnerie retentit et il sortit de sa voiture où il s'appuya. Bras croisés, il observa les élèves sortir en discutant, s'interpellant, ou tempêtant con leurs professeurs qui avaient osé leurs donner des devoirs. Il sourit en voyant Hermione arriver avec des collègues et allait les rejoindre quand quelqu'un interpella sa femme. Il observa la silhouette de l'homme qui lui semblait familière et s'arrêta sur les cheveux roux. « C'est Ron, songea-t-il. Que vient-il faire… » Il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses réflexions puisqu'il vit son ancien meilleur ami se pencher pour embrasser sa femme. La seconde suivante, il recula violemment alors qu'elle lui frappait le visage du poing en criant. Si fort qu'il l'entendit de là où il se trouvait.

« - Non mais je peux savoir ce qui te prend et pourquoi tu m'embrasses ? On se connaît à peine et je suis mariée à Harry ! Recommence ça encore une seule fois et je te jure que je porte plainte pour agression sexuelle et harcèlement espèce de dégénéré !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire surtout lorsqu'il la vit cracher aux pieds de Ron avant de s'essuyer la bouche. Décidant qu'il était plus que temps d'intervenir, il les rejoignit. A ce moment-là, il nota plusieurs choses. Hermione devint blanche et se figea en le voyant, Jack fronça les sourcils et sortit son téléphone portable alors que Ron s'éloignait d'un bon pas en le reconnaissant.

« - Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

« - Je… Bonjour, je… Ça va et toi ? Que fais-tu là Harry ?

« - J'ai fini tôt et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire, sur ces dernières semaines. Et je me suis dit que je pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coup et m'excuser auprès de Jack pour le coup, dit-il en le fixant avec calme. Je n'ai aucune excuse valable.

« - Excuses acceptées mais je continue la procédure.

« - Naturellement, dit-il perplexe. Je ne comptais pas vous en dissuader de toute manière. Je vous ai frappé, je le reconnais et je vais assumer ce geste jusqu'au bout. Je paierais pour les soins comme décidé il y a quelques temps… Hermione ?

« - Euh… Oui quoi ?

« - Tu es d'accord ? Pour aller boire un verre ?

« - Non. Enfin si, se reprit-elle, mais j'ai rendez-vous chez le dentiste et tu connais mes parents. Ils vont me faire une scène si jamais je loupe le rendez-vous donc…

« - D'accord. Une autre fois ?

« - Pourquoi pas demain ?

« - Le rendez-vous est pris, sourit-il avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa joue. Je t'aime. A demain

Il s'éloigna de sa peau rougie et lui souris avec tendresse en caressant sa joue avant de s'éloigner en saluant chaque adulte. Il monta dans sa voiture et allais démarrer quand sa femme l'appela. Il la regarda s'approcher et accepta quand elle lui demanda s'il pouvait l'emmener au cabinet. Il nota qu'elle resta tendue durant tout le trajet et voulut l'interroger seulement il n'osa pas avant de se garer. Elle inspira longuement et se tourna vers lui.

« - J'ai peur de ta prochaine crise de jalousie. Si tu étais là, dit-elle devant son air perplexe, tu as du arriver avant que je sorte et voir ton pote m'embrasser, non ?

« - En effet et j'ai également vu ta réaction, sourit-il. Tu l'as frappé. Si tu sortais avec tu lui aurais rendu son baiser, tu ne l'aurais pas insulté de dégénérer, menacer de porter plainte et repousser à coup de poing.

« - Alors tu ne vas pas me faire de crise de jalousie ?

« - Non, pas cette fois-ci, sourit-il, et puis notre thérapeute a raison. La seule personne qui t'éloigne de moi c'est moi avec ma jalousie débile. On en a parlé lors de la séance que tu as dû louper pour aider une ado et j'ai décidé de voir un psy pour m'aider à régler ce problème. Tu es ma femme Hermione, du moins tant que tu ne m'auras pas présenté les papiers de divorce, il est grand temps que j'apprenne à te faire confiance, tu ne crois pas ?

« - Si, pouffa-t-elle. C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis deux ans.

« - Cette fois, je t'entends ma douce et tendre Hermione, dit-il en caressant sa joue. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour apprendre à te faire confiance à présent. Veux-tu que je repasse te chercher ?

« - Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec Luna pour aller boire un verre dans… Dans un bar, souffla-t-elle.

« - D'accord alors bonne soirée mon amour. On se voit demain, dit-il calmement malgré la course frénétique de son cœur.

Ils s'embrassèrent à peine, juste assez pour donner le change si jamais Tom ou Monica les observaient puis elle sortit de sa voiture. Il attendit qu'elle soit à l'intérieur du cabinet pour repartir en tentant de se rassurer. Hermione ne l'avait jamais trompé et il n'avait aucune raison de douter d'elle. Il songea à rentrer chez lui mais au préalable, il avait une petite vite à faire. Il se gara sur un parking et chercha l'adresse de Ronald Weasley dans l'annuaire téléphonique puis s'y rendit. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il vivait dans une petite maison. Il allait sonner seulement son ancien ami passa au même instant devant la fenêtre. Il n'était pas seul. Une autre voix lui répondit. Une voix de femme qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. « Non, songea-t-il choqué. » Vaincu, il se laissa tomber au sol et écouta la conversation sonné par ce qu'il découvrait.

…

_Un mois plus tard…_

« - Hermione, on t'attend, sourit Drago en passant la tête par la porte.

« - Je fais un dernier tour et j'arrive.

« - Ok !

Il repartit alors qu'elle montait à l'étage. Les pièces vides semblaient soudainement si grandes. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre et sourit en repensant à leur arrivée dans cette maison. Elle se souvenait encore de sa joie d'avoir quitté leur petit immeuble pour emménager dans leur première maison. C'était une solution provisoire en attendant d'avoir assez d'argent de côté pour acheter leur petit cottage en dehors de Londres. Secouant la tête, Hermione quitta la pièce, traversa le couloir jusqu'à la chambre d'invité où elle avait passé quelques jours. L'étage terminé, elle rejoignit la cuisine où elle avait tant cuisiné en regardant son mari s'occuper de leur jardin. Elle ne s'attarda pas réellement pour rejoindre le salon. La pièce où elle avait rejoint Harry deux jours après que Ron l'ait embrassé. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en se souvenant encore des mots qu'il avait employés.

_Flash-back POV Hermione_

_« - Merci d'être venu Hermione, soupira le jeune homme en fermant derrière elle. Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi, dit-il pince sans rire._

_« - Merci… Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir, ajouta-t-elle quand il revint avec deux tasses de thé._

_« - J'ai appris et découvert certaines choses avant-hier. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai dû annuler hier. Je devais lui parler… Si Nina était sans cesse chez nous, s'invitant et tout ça c'était… C'était pour nous faire divorcer, lâcha-t-il. Quand elle a appris que je comptais te demander ta main, elle… Elle ne l'a pas accepté. Elle te détestait parce que tu me changeais. Tu m'améliorais, se reprit-il. Elle n'aimait pas celui que je devenais et elle a commencé insidieusement à se glisser entre nous. Au début, elle ne savait pas trop comment faire mais il y a deux ans, elle a croisé Ron à une fête et lui a confié son avis sur notre mariage… Ils ont décidé de s'y mettre à deux pour nous faire divorcer. Elle de l'intérieur en faisant ce qu'elle faisait. S'inviter sans cesse, t'insulter quand vous étiez seules, te traquer à peu près partout et même en te convaincant que c'était mieux pour nos carrières d'attendre avant de faire un bébé. Lui devait attendre dans l'ombre et faire ce qu'il a fait avant-hier. Quand Nina lui dirait qu'on n'était plus ensemble, il n'avait qu'à venir te voir et te séduire._

_« - Et il a cru qu'en avalant mes lèvres, il réussirait à me faire tomber amoureuse, demanda-t-elle machinalement. Pardon, vas-y termine ce que tu disais._

_« - J'ai terminé. Ils ont échafaudé ça il y a plusieurs mois et Ron a pensé qu'en venant avant-hier à ton boulot pour t'embrasser, ça suffirait. Sauf qu'il est venu trop tôt ce qui a énervé ma sœur qui a tout balancé quand j'arrivais pour régler les choses avec Ron._

_« - Mais pourquoi ?_

_« - Il est amoureux de toi. Depuis plusieurs années selon Dray._

_Je soupirais longuement en regardant Harry sans vraiment le voir. Ainsi la plupart de nos disputes venaient d'elle. En fait, hormis la jalousie d'Harry, tout le reste venait d'elle uniquement._

_« - A quoi penses-tu ?_

_« - A… A ce que tu viens de me dire Harry. Ta sœur est le centre de nos problèmes de couples… On n'avait même pas besoin de thérapie au final ! Juste de découvrir qu'elle veut ton malheur._

_« - Et le tien… En fait, elle voulait que je reste seul pour qu'on passe notre vie l'un avec l'autre. Moi veillant sur elle et elle jouant le petit bébé de la famille comme elle l'a toujours fait. Je suis désolé Hermione. Je ne voulais pas te croire quand tu me disais qu'elle était contre nous._

_« - Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre. Je ne t'aurais pas cru non plus si tu avais dit sur mon frère ce que j'ai pu dire sur ta sœur._

_« - … Mione ?_

_« - Oui ?_

_« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'elle avait fouillé dans tes culottes ?_

_« - Je… Elle m'a dit ce jour-là qu'avec ce genre de dessous, j'allais te perdre et je n'avais pas envie de t'entendre confirmer que tu avais envie de me voir porter autre chose._

_« - Pas du tout, sourit-il. Je les aime tes culottes blanches. Elles te ressemblent._

_On partagea un sourire puis je soupirais en secouant la tête. Avait-on vraiment besoin de continuer à voir notre thérapeute Perdue, je posais la question à Harry et il haussa les épaules. Selon lui, on avait encore besoin d'une séance ou deux, mais c'était tout. Même si lui allait continuer ses séances de son côté avec son autre thérapeute._

_Fin du flash-back en POV Hermione_

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, la faisant revenir au présent et elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard tendre de son mari.

« - Tu as terminé ?

« - Oui, je crois que je suis enfin prête à partir.

Il sourit et quittèrent la maison pour monter dans le camion de déménagement. Le temps qu'il démarre, Hermione regarda la maison une dernière fois puis ils partirent vers leur nouvelle maison. Une main se posa sur la sienne et elle sourit en repensant à la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec leur thérapeute.

_Flash-back POV Hermione_

_La séance toucha à sa fin et je me levais pour quitter le bureau. Comme à chaque fois, elle m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte._

_« - Quelles sont vos projets à présent Hermione ?_

_« - Reprendre notre vie là où on l'a arrêté. Déménager, cette maison n'a jamais été notre choix, on va partir en banlieue, c'est décidé. On a trouvé un petit cottage agréable sur deux étages avec une grande cheminée. Ce qu'on voulait depuis le début et je crois que ça fera une très jolie maison pour élever nos enfants._

_« - C'est un projet que vous avez ?_

_« - Non, c'est… C'est en cours, avouais-je en posant la main sur mon ventre. Je suis au courant depuis quelques temps et je voulais en parler à Harry mais ça n'allait plus vraiment… Enfin bref on s'est retrouvé ici. Ensuite tout s'est enchaîné mais… Je compte lui en parler ce soir._

_« - Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux. Je vous souhaite une très belle vie et j'espère ne jamais vous revoir dans ma salle d'attente._

_Je la remerciais d'un sourire et quittais le bureau sereine. Une nouvelle page de notre vie était en train de s'écrire et j'avais hâte de serrer ce bébé dans mes bras._

_Fin du flash-back en POV Hermione_

FIN

…

Et voilà, j'ai fini par aller au bout. J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas retravaillé sur l'univers Harry Potter… Je m'excuse pour les incohérences de descriptions éventuelles et tout ça. Sinon qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce défi ? Réussi ou non ? Comme d'habitude, je mets en dessous la description du défi pour vous aider à juger si oui ou non je l'ai relevé.

Miss Tagada (L)

Défi :

**Rien ne va plus entre eux, mais ils s'aiment toujours et suivent une thérapie pour tenter de sauver leur couple.**

Conditions :

**\- Le thérapeute est conseillé par un membre de l'entourage.**

**\- Raison de la distance entre eux : libre**

**\- La thérapie doit durer sur plusieurs jours, voire plus. **

**\- Alterner entre thérapie à deux et seul.**

**\- Placer une dispute [Ou plusieurs si l'auteur le juge nécessaire]**

**\- Retracer leur histoire au travers de flashbacks**

**\- Inclure des membres de leur entourage dans le récit, famille et amis.**

\- Réconciliation obligatoire

Mots à placer :

\- **Blennorragie** \- **Turgescent** \- **Borborygmes** \- **Cacophonie** \- **Psychotique** \- **Pondérateur** \- **Grandiloquent** \- **Balivernes**

Phrases à placer :

**\- "Le problème Docteur, c'est que j'ai épousé un crétin !"**

**\- "Alors tu te proclames juge, juré et bourreau et tu me punies pour une connerie qui ne se passe que dans ta tête ?"**


End file.
